


Haikyuu BoyxBoy Rarepairs

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [51]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Appreciation, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Hirugami Sachirou, Bottom Kita Shinsuke, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Bottom Miya Osamu, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bottom Semi Eita, Bottom Shibayama Yuuki, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Bottom Terushima Yuuji, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bunny Boy Osamu, Chapter 20 - sugawara gets railed by Daichi/Kuroo/Bokuto/Oikawa ✨, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Ear Licking Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Incubus Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kinda, Kitchen Sex, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Servant, Nesting, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Goshiki Tsutomu, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sakusa just wants his ears to be teased as he gets railed 🏃♀️, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Studying, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Teasing, They hate each other but the sex is good so they fuck and it’s unmatched, Tongue Piercings, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Hoshiumi Kourai, Top Koganegawa Kanji, Top Kuguri Naoyasu, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Oikawa Tooru, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Suna Rintarou, Top Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Top Tendou Satori, Top Tsukishima Kei, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima is Tanaka’s number one fanboy, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Yes hinata is a motherfucking top and what about it, heat - Freeform, he’s as fucking daddy don’t even fuck with me, hinata eats out Kenma like a god, i believe in Top Hinata supremacy, idk I think it’s called that, rarepairs, sexual touching, suga’s Student want to apologise for their behaviour, tags will added as chapters go on type of ting, top Daishou Suguru, top kita shinsuke, yaku just wants his master’s dick but master himself is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Smut of rarepairs that shouldn’t be rarepairs  👁👄👁✨Please enjoy
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kyoomi, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Futakuchi Kenji/Koganegawa Kanji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 298
Kudos: 1424





	1. Suggestions [CLOSED]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowDahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/gifts), [Skye_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_R/gifts), [Alxceq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxceq/gifts), [99polysunoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99polysunoxx/gifts).



If you have suggestions please comment them only on this chapter because I have difficulty remembering when they are scattered in other chapters. 

This book will only be for rarepairs, crackships and underrated ships. 

Thank you for coming here. Welcome to rarepair heaven, I guess.

Suggestions may take some time because I will be at college and I have tough exams and shit. So please be patient. Sorry

Sorry the suggestions are currently closed because I’ve got a lot to write! I’m sorry!


	2. Bokuto x Osamu | Kitchen Sex

For almost everyone that is close to Osamu and Bokuto find it very difficult to understand how their relationship works. When did it start? Where? Who initiated it? Didn’t Bokuto have a crush on Akaashi? 

There were a lot of unanswered questions and plot holes, but Osamu and Bokuto didn’t take everyone’s misunderstanding or criticism to heart. For them, they are perfect for each other. 

At first glance their relationship may look odd and complex, however it was like any other cliché romance. Osamu loves hearing Bokuto’s stories about practice and his random facts he loves to spit out. And Bokuto loves Osamu’s cooking and blunt personality. 

“Bo, do you have practice today?”

“No, why?” Bokuto answered.

A light blush creeped up on Osamu’s cheeks, “I just thought we could spend the day together.” 

“That sounds perfect! What do you want to do?” Bokuto grinned. 

“Well… we haven’t… Umm… y’know… nevermind.” Osamu stuttered, his face heated up more. 

A playful smirk made its way to Bokuto’s lips as he watched his partner stumble on his words and turn into a tomato. He was the only one to ever see Osamu like this and he enjoyed knowing that. 

“Myaa-sam…” Bokuto seductively whispered in his ear, wrapped his arms around his slim waist, placed his knee between his thighs and nuzzled his face into his neck, planting a soft kiss as he did so. “Wanna play?” 

Slowly Bokuto started to move his knee back and forth, he added a little pressure to his growing erection and he travelled both his hands up his loose shirt. Teasingly he began to play with his chest, twisting and twirling his nipples between his rough fingertips. His knee didn’t stop moving as he kissed his neck and toyed with his swelling buds. 

Soft moans and mewls sounded from Osamu’s lips, he bit his lips to prevent himself from screaming out. Bokuto noticed his hesitation, so he reached his hand down his trousers and started to play with his cock. Jerking it and teasing it. He left a trail of bite marks and hickeys on the backside of his neck, licking and sucking on the areas he knew where he was most sensitive. 

“Osamu, my little cookie, don’t be so quiet.” Bokuto whispered, his tone demanding and deep; just the way Osamu loves it. 

“Ngh… touch me more… somewhere else…” 

“Where pudding?” 

Bokuto knew Osamu got weak by the mere utter of pet names, especially when it involved food. 

“Here.” 

Osamu pulled down his trousers along with his boxers mid-thigh, he bent down over the counter and perched his arse up. He took Bokuto’s hand away from his cock and started to coat his thick fingers with his saliva, he stroked his tongue over his digits. To make the situation more erotic he added exaggerated hums and satisfied moans, as well inhancing the sound of him sucking his fingers. 

Once he thought his fingers were wet enough, he placed them on his rim and gave Bokuto a stare to tell him to do the rest. 

“You’re so sexy.” Bokuto muttered. 

“I know.” Osamu replied cockily. 

Gently Bokuto pressed two of his fingers inside, he wiggled them in to ease him into the stretch. He splattered kisses on the exposed parts of his body to help him forget about the stinging pain. Tenderly he scissored his fingers and curled them inward and extended them out again. He repeated this process a couple of times till he heard Osamu moan a little louder than normal, knowing he found his prostate. 

“Koutarou… add more!” Osamu demanded. 

Adding a third finger in, Osamu’s body jolted and his cockhead leaked more precum, his body was just satisfied with Bokuto’s fingers prodding at his insides. But of course he wanted more than just his fingers. 

“Can I put it in? I’m dying.” Bokuto whined. 

“Go ahead.” 

“Can I see your face?” 

“Hurry up already.” 

Quickly Bokuto changed their positions, he put Osamu up on the counter and spread his legs, he placed both his legs on his shoulders. With a tight grip he held onto his plump thighs as he thrusted his cock slowly inside of him. Using every ounce of his willpower to not just slam all of his cock inside of him. Osamu squeezed and gripped Bokuto’s clothes to support himself and to release that excessive pleasure that built up inside. 

Inch by inch Bokuto’s cock went in, it took longer than usual because they haven’t done it in a while and Bokuto wasn’t into hurting or fucking for his own pleasure. A raspy groan escaped from his lips indicating that his cock fully in. 

“Relax a bit… you’re too tight.” Bokuto grunted as he slowly began to rock his hips.

He kept a good grip on his hip as he moved in and out, the thrusts started at a slow pace and gradually he picked up the pace as he felt Osamu loosen around him. 

“Ah… Koutarou… faster!” 

With that sweet command Bokuto thrusts sped, they were inconsistent with the amount he pulled out and put in, the more he thrusted the harder and faster his hips moved. 

“Fuck, Osamu I love you. I love you.” 

“Me too… ah!”

“Say it.” Bokuto grunted out, leaning down to kiss Osamu’s plump wet lips. 

“I love you, Koutarou.” He wrapped his arms around the older man and forced his lips onto his, he grinded his hips down in the same rhythm as Bokuto’s thrusts. He moved his lips against his rough yet gentle, jarring his mouth slightly for Bokuto’s tongue to invade his mouth. Muffled mewls and whines vibrated from him as his body overwhelmed with pleasure. 

The touch of Bokuto’s fingers messing with his chest. The rough and deep thrusts. The sloppy kiss. Everything felt amazing. 

“I think I’m gonna cum!” Osamu announced. 

“Me too.” Bokuto joined. 

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he deepened his thrusts, hitting his weak spot constantly. Bokuto played with his tip, brushing his thumb over his leaking slit. 

“Fuck yes! Oh my… Koutarou. I love… Ah you so much!” Osamu moaned, his words drifting off as his mind turned blank and his body shut down. His cock twitch and his rim clenched around Bokuto, he let out an incoherent moan and he squirted out his cum which ended up soiling both their clothes. 

It didn’t take long for Bokuto to follow, he shot his cum deep inside of Osamu and he continued to thrust his hips in and out till he came down from high. 

Knock knock

“Shit wasn’t Atsumu coming today.” Bokuto mentioned. 

“That’s why I was cooking.”


	3. Kuguri x Shibayama | First Time | Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two need to be protected

“You haven’t had sex yet and you’ve been dating for three months? Are you waiting till marriage?” Daishou teased.

“I don’t want to pressurise him.” Kuguri mumbled.

For the past several months Kuguri and Shibayama have been dating in secret, the only person who knew about their relationship was Daishou because he walked on them kissing. Luckily Daishou wasn’t the type of petty to tell everyone or even blackmail them, he’s the type of petty to wait and see the outcome.

“How do you know he doesn’t want to have sex and you are negecting him?”

“He would tell me, I’m not going to pressurise him!”

“What if he gets sick of you and finds someone who is willing to fuck him?” Daishou provoked.

“Don’t say that!” Kuguri frowned.

After that wonderful conversation with Daishou, Kuguri immediately messaged Shibayama to meet up with him. He had to make sure his boyfriend was going to leave him or dump him for another guy because he is willing to give him sex.

Sometimes he wonders how his captain can go to sleep at night.

Distressfully Kuguri walked back and forth outside the station, bumping into some passing pedestrians. He ended up getting told off by multiple businessmen who were in a hurry to get home. About ten people called him a brat and countless old people muttered some horrible remark about him. However he didn’t have the time to think or even get sadden by their hurtful comments because his mind was only focus on one person.

A soft tap took Kuguri out of his worry for a moment and he was happy to see it was Shibayama and not some senile person asking for direction. Before he took him somewhere to talk, he gave him a welcoming hug and gentle kiss; particularly not caring about the glares and whispers of thier shared kiss.

“Kugi, why did you call me out so suddenly?” Shibayama asked.

“Daishou.” He vaguely answered.

“What did he do? Did he tell anyone?”

“No, no. He made me anxious that you might cheat on me.” Kuguri said, embarrassed.

“Why would I?” Shibayama questioned confused.

“Because we haven’t done it yet.”

“Well I was wondering when you were going to do it but I wouldn’t cheat on you.” Shibayama confidently admitted.

“Huh? You want me?” Kuguri blushed heavily.

“Duh.”

-

Once Shibayama was gently placed on Kuguri’s bed, his confidence vanished and he was now the one blushing and extremely flustered.

“It’s okay we don’t need to.” Kuguri reassured.

“I want to! Just kiss me and don’t stop.” Shibayama pulled at Kuguri’s shirt to level him down to kiss his lips.

Progressively their kiss got more intense, shirts were being thrown and trousers were yanked off. However Kuguri still kept his gentle touch and didn’t do anything that Shibayama wouldn’t like.

Smoothly he ran his hands over his chest and torso, he stopped kissing Shibayama for a moment as he waited for him to give him confirmation. A half nod was given and Kuguri instantly began to scattered kisses all over his chest and up his neck.

“You smell so nice.” Kuguri commented and he took a deep breath, sucking in his scent.

“I took a shower before coming.”

“You’re so cute. I love you.” Kuguri continued.

Shibayama realised that Kuguri was stuck in another one of his trances where he just complimented and whispered sweet nothings.

“You’re so soft.” He ran his hand down his torso and back up, he captured one of his nipples between his fingers and started to play with it, he was a novice at this so at first it didn’t feel so pleasurable.

“Your nipples are so cute.”

“Kugi don’t say embarrassing things!”

Tenderly Kuguri licked one of his nipples, instantly he was addicted to the coconut taste of his chest. He sucked and licked around his nipples; unintentionally he left some bite marks. In that moment he was too much in heaven to realise the vivid marks he was leaving behind with each lick and suck.

“Can I start?”

“Be gentle with me.”

“Of course.”

Kuguri flipped Shibayama on his stomach and arch up his hips. “I heard this was the most comfortable position for beginners.”

“O...Okay.”

Softly Kuguri rubbed his lube covered fingers over his hole, slicking you the area so it would be easier to enter and less painful. Then carefully he penetrated his finger in his hole, he kissed and whispered words of encouragement in the crook of Shibayama’s neck to comfort him through the immediate stretch.

Slowly he began to move his finger in and out of his hole, wiggling it around and curling it in the process in hopes to find his prostate. He’s read countless articles and watched possibly ever gay porn out there so he could offer Shibayama’s the best first time. In most of them they mentioned to stimulate the prostate and massage it, but he never thought it would be this difficult. The way they describe it in the articles makes it sound as if it’s an easy task.

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” Kuguri asked in worry, Shibayama wasn’t making any noises that sounded pleasurable.

“Just keep going.” Shibayama encouraged.

Soon Kuguri added a second finger in, this finally got a goldfish reaction from Shibayama, his hips jolted and he let out a quiet whine. Due to the reaction Kuguri’s confidence levelled up a little, so he started to experiment with more techniques he’s seen in pornos. Gently he scissored his fingers and twisted them, he brushed his fingertips across his walls. To his luck he finally found the plump area, with this new discovery he continued to probe and massage it like they said to do in the articles.

“Are you doing okay?”

“Yes… just carry on. Don’t stop, Kugi.” Shibayama moaned, he clung tightly on Kuguri’s bed sheets and stuffed his face between his pillows. Quiet with mixture of loud moans and whines sounded from his mouth, with each moan he would apologise from embarrassment.

Even though Shibayama was moaning and begging for more, Kuguri felt a sense of guilt. Shibayama didn’t sound like the porn actors or did he react in the ways the article said he should, this was making him worried and anxious. He just didn’t want to feel the guilt of forcing his boyfriend into something so huge and truthfully uncomfortable.

They didn’t even have a proper conversation about who would be the top or bottom, he just went ahead and selfishly proclaimed himself to be the top. It’s not like he wanted to be the bottom but what if Shibayama wanted to be the top.

“Kugi, you stop moving your hand… What are you overthinking?”

“Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop now if you want?”

“I’m not as fragile as you think Naoyasu.” Shibayama clarified, his voice full of seduction and confidence.

Shibayama pushed Kuguri onto the bed and crawled between his legs, he leaned down to level himself with his erections. Without hesitation he took his tip in his mouth and licked over his head, he licked the sides and gently stroked his cock.

“Shiba you don’t need to… ah… this feels so good… but you don’t need to do… please… ah…” Kuguri moaned. Shibayama happily smiled to himself.

Slowly he lowered his head down his cock, he sucked and licked as he did so. A noticeable choke vibrated from him as the tip of Kugrui’s cock kissed the back of his throat. Immediately Kuguri had his hands in his hair to pull him off but Shibayama smacked his hands away and carried on deepthroating him to the best of his ability.

Seeing Shibayama between his legs and sucking him off, making lewd sounds with his lips and making satisfied hums every time his tongue lapped over his cockhead, was far superior to the night he imagined this or dreamt. Everything was so beautiful, even the tears that melted out his eyes and the one eye closed. Kuguri was in true paradise.

“Fu...Fuck… fuck me now.”

With shaky hands, Shibayama guided Kuguri’s dick to his hole, placed his tip at his entrance and sank down, taking his cock in inch by inch. Wincing and whimpering as his hole stretched around him. Kuguri was too taken back to help the libero, the whole scenario was too surreal for him.

“Be-Be careful.” Kuguri stuttered, sitting up and taking Shibayama’s hips into his hands. He helped Shibayama move his hips up and down, his grip was clumsy and not very supportive because he didn’t want to hold down on too tight; he didn’t think he was strong enough to leave bruises but he just particularly didn’t want to hurt him.

Greedily Kuguri kisses up and down Shibayama’s exposed chest, leaving vibrant red marks all over his chest. Shibayama was too concentrated on moving his hips up and down to tell Kuguri off about leaving marks.

Shibayama bounced up and down on his cock, the pace wasn’t slow nor was it fast, it was inexperienced. But to Kuguri this was enough to ever him and gave him screaming and begging for more. Shibayama was too taken back by the incredible amount of pleasure that boiled inside of him whenever he sank down, or whenever the underside of his cock brushed against his prostate.

It didn’t take long for both the virgins to finally collapse and cun, one to kind was enough to satisfy their virginal needs. However they knew next time wouldn’t be as sloppy or as quick as this.

“That was amazing. You were so hot.” Kuguri panted out.

“I just lost my virginity! This is embarrassing!” Shibayama realised.

-

“What’s this?” Yaku asked, poking at one of the marks on his back.

“What’s what?” Shibayama innocently answered.

“Who did this?”

“Oh my days, was the person you were sleeping with trying to eat you?” Kuroo chuckled.

“Leave me alone.” Shibayama blushed, he quickly put on his top and continued to get dressed and ran out of the locker room.

“Who do you think he had sex with?” Kuroo loosely asked.

“It better be no one from Nohebi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ✨


	4. Bokuto x Kenma | Alpha x Omega | Fingering | Hand Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto x Kenma are a good rarepair and I don’t take criticism. 
> 
> Please enjoy

Sounds of moans and whines echoed from the storage room closet along with the aggressive pushing and hungry kissing. Bokuto currently had Kenma pushed up against the wall, both his wrist in his hands to prevent him from touching him or moving. He kissed him, forcibly sticking his tongue in his mouth and exploring. 

“Bokuto… Why are you so aggressive today?” Kenma asked. He wasn’t complaining about his sudden change in attitude, he was aroused by his aggression. 

“I’m so horny.” He answered, a bit breathless. “Plus you smell so fucking delicious.” Bokuto nuzzled his nose into his name and breathed in heavily. 

Their relationship has been going on now for a couple months. First their relationship was the occasional ’hi’ and awkward ‘how are you’. Since that day Bokuto found Kenma desperately fingering himself in the toilets during his heat, that is where their relationship blossomed into this erotic, needy mess of a relationship. 

Quite aggressively Bokuto yanked down Kenma’s gym shorts and boxers, he wasted no time in inserting his fingers inside of his hole. Easily he fitted in two, he spread them out in scissor motion and wiggled them around, brushing his fingertips against his walls till he found his weak spot. A muffled moan indicated his successful search, he added a third finger in and continued to invade that area. 

More juices leaked out from both Kenma’s hole and cock as Bokuto continued to mess with his body. Kissing his neck. Teasing his nipples. Stimulating his prostate. Whispering vulgar things in his ear. Whenever Bokuto touched him, his body reacted to him like he was in his heat. Everything Bokuto did brought his body and himself so much bliss. 

“Touch my cock.” 

With trembling hands, Kenma grasped Bokuto’s cock, he flinched slightly at the touch. He’s done this countless times but the feeling still made him embarrassed. Slowly he began to move his hand up and down his cock, tightening his grip when he stroked down to his base. When he moved up he would loosen his grasp so he could tease the tip. 

All while he played with Bokuto’s cock, his insides were being completely destroyed by his fingers. Bokuto gave no mercy on his prostate nor on any of his weak spots, and the feel of Bokuto’s rough palm jerking his own cock made the feeling all too pleasurable. 

“I want to fuck you so bad Kenma.” Bokuto groaned, he bit down on his shoulder to muffle his loud moans. 

“I wan...want you.” Kenma moaned, jerking his hand faster. “I want this inside me.” He whispered. “Stirring me up. Fucking me ha-“

“Guys are you getting the equipment?” Kuroo shouted from the other side of the door. 

“Fuck. We were just getting to the good part,” Bokuto cursed. “We will be out in a minute, we couldn’t find the pibs!” He shouted back. 

In a hurry both of them helped each other finish, Bokuto moved his hand up and down his cock and thrusted his fingers. Touching his prostate and teasing the outside of his rim with his thumb. 

“Next time, I want this inside. No foreplay, okay?” Kenma seductively whispered in Bokuto's ear. 

“Yes… Yes. Kenma I will.” Bokuto grunted as he felt Kenma’s grip tighten on his cock in a threatening manner. He tugged and jerked his cock roughly, he didn’t play with his tip or stimulate any of the areas he knew Bokuto enjoyed being played with. “Fuck Kenma. I’m gonna cum.” Bokuto announced. 

“That’s a good boy. That’s a good alpha.” Kenma praised him as he felt Bokuto’s cock slowly soften. 

Kenma bit down on Bokuto’s shoulders to muffle his cute moans and loud begging as he felt his release coming too. He moved his hips down into Bokuto fingers and moved his hips up into his grasp. It didn’t take long for him to cum whilst crying Bokuto’s name. 

-

“You’re fucking my best friend, aren’t you?” Kuroo asked Bokuto. 

“And you’re fucking mine.” Bokuto replied. 

“True.” 

“Even?” Bokuto extended out his hand. 

“Sure.” 

“Disgusting.” Akaashi sneered. 

“Well you love me don’t you?” Kuroo teased. 

“I never said that and I never will.”


	5. Hoshiumi x Hirugami | The Unexpected Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship and I believe in top Hoshiumi supremacy 
> 
> No one asked for this but hey 👁👄👁✨

The team rarely spoke about anything significant or anything that involved any structure, all their conversations were as equally as dumb as each other. What their most favourite topic of conversation is trying to forgive out the bottom or top in a relationship, or just general strangers passing by. It was fun to see their flustered faces and the awkwardness was always the greatest part of the fame. 

Currently they are speaking about said topic. 

“Hoshiumi is a bottom, one-hundred percent.” Bokuto said with the most confidence. 

“Your boyfriend is like thirty centimetres taller than you, so of course you’re the bottom.” Atsumu joined, reasoning Bokuto’s bold statement. 

Quietly Hoshiumi listened to their reasoning and they detailed explanations on how he is the one to get fucked. He laughed at some of their stupid comments, however he tried his best to stay monotonous. 

“Who thinks I bottom?” Hoshiumi asked. This was always the grand finale. “One… Two… Three… All of you? Really?” 

“What is it? Are you a bottom?” Aran questioned. 

“Nah… I’m a top.” 

Everyone simultaneously gasped, this was a new. Usually their predictions were correct. They had the facts and the evidence to prove their statements. 

“You’re lying. You’re a fucking bottom. How can Sakusa be a bottom and you’re not?” Komori insisted. 

“Truthfully I wouldn’t like to be fucked and my boyfriend loves getting fucked, so that’s how it goes. I’ve been a top since the beginning.” Hoshiumi said, proudly. 

“I didn’t see this coming.” Hinata muttered. 

-

“Ah… fuck! Why are you being so aggressive?” Hirugami moaned, he placed his hands on Hoshiumi’s lower abdomen to stop his movements. 

“Am I really bottom material? Do I look like a bottom?” Hoshiumi asked. 

“Well you don’t fuck me like one.” Hirugami answered. “Is it your teammates fucking around again? With that top or bottom fucking game?” 

“Yes…”

“Do you think you're a bottom?” 

“No.”

“If you don’t think it and I don’t think it. There is no use in dwelling on it, so fuck me nicely please.” 

Hirugami pushed Hoshiumi on his back and crawled atop of him, he placed both his thick, breathtaking thighs on either side of Hoshiumi. Teasingly he began to grind against his cock, putting it between his cheeks but not allowing it to go in. 

“‘Gami… fuck! You look so sexy like this.” Hoshiumi moaned, he placed one hand on his hip and the other on his chest. Gently he started to place with his plump pecs, squishing the soft muscles in his hand. And he started to help Hirugami rub harder against his cock. 

“Want me to put it in?” 

“Please.” 

Slowly Hirugami sank on his cock, taking his cock inch by inch carefully. He wiggled his hips to add a greater pleasure as he went down, his simple action received a good reaction from Hoshiumi. His grip tightened on his hips and he thrusted his hips up, he couldn’t bear the teasing and slowness anymore. 

“Ahh… Hoshi!” Hirugami moaned, losing his balance and collapsing on Hoshiumi. 

“Bounce on my cock.” Hoshiumi demanded, placing both of his hands on his hips and helping the weakened man move up and down his cock. 

At first steady and well paced. Gradually Hoshiumi began to thrust his hips up whenever Hirugami moved upward. With all his strength Hirugami bounced up and down on his cock the best he could but the feeling of his boyfriend’s veiny cock carve and stir up his insides made his body feel like he was in some sort of ecstasy. 

“Fuck you’re so sexy, baby. So sexy, just for me.” Hoshiumi grunted out. “I’m gonna cum… fuck you know how to milk me so well, baby.” He added, he pushed Hirugami on his back and began to fuck him more roughly and the way he wanted. 

Inconsistently he moved his hips, he would tease him, thrust hard then gentle, then fast then slow. He wanted Hirugami to be on edge, confused and scared of what the next movement could possibly be. 

“I’m cumming… This feels so great. Fuck!” Hirugami moaned loudly, clawing at Hoshiumi back as he cummed. Spurting out his seed on both their chests. 

It didn’t take long for Hoshiumi to cum, he thrusted a few more times and spilled directly in his hole. 

“I’m not a fucking bottom.” Hoshiumi panted out, he laid beside his boyfriend and brought his tired head to his chest. 

“Yeah, yeah… You’re definitely not a fucking bottom.”


	6. Daishou x Terushima | Daddy Kink | Blow Jobs | Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima and Daishou lock eyes, both of them are intrigued by each other. Daishou makes the first move but Terushima is the one to initiate the sexual encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew this ship existed till now. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing bottom Terushima. 
> 
> Enjoy! 👁👄👁✨

At either end of the club Terushima and Daishou's eyes met. Playfully they winked and eyed each other up, Daishou was particularly interested in his piercing; he wondered where else they might be, he allowed his imagination to run wild. 

“That blonde is hot.” Kuroo commented, licking his lips. 

“You’ve got a blond of your own, allow me to take this one.” Daishou dismissed, patting the taller man’s arm and walking off into the crowd to meet up with the hot blond. 

There was a slight height difference between the two but it wasn’t significant, Daishou liked his partners tall and the ‘delinquent’ type. He was truly fascinated by the amount of piercing the boy had, as he drew near he noticed a variety on his ear, face and lips. 

“Hi, are you alone?” Daishiu greeted, leaning against the wall where the younger man stood. 

“Yes.” He answered, teasingly drinking from his straw, showing the older man the piercing on his tongue. “You don’t seem like the type to come to clubs.” He said, grabbing Daishou’s tie and playing with it. 

“Where else would I find someone to fuck?” Daishou flirted, leaning down closer to the blond’s face. 

“Terushima, but you can call me whatever you want…” Terushima yanked down his tie to whisper, “Daddy.” 

Momentarily Daishou stood there in shock, he didn’t even know the punkish-looking boy for more than ten seconds and he is already addressing him in such a manner. How daring? How oddly sexy.

“Will you do anything for daddy?” Daishou whispered back. 

“Depends… What would you like?” 

“How well can you suck cock?” Daishou questioned. 

“I will make you cum in seconds.” Terushima answered, sneaking in a flirtatious laugh. “Bathroom?”

“My car.” 

“How gentleman-like.” He sarcastically commented. 

Daishou led Terushima to his car, aggressively brushing past all the annoying, dancing people in the club. Telling most of them to move the fuck out of the way because he was desperate to get his dick sucked. 

He didn’t pay any attention to Kuroo’s provoking words as he walked past, he wasn’t bothered within that moment to send him an insult about his shitty hair or poor taste in men. 

A surprised gasp sound from Terushima as he looked at the expensive vehicle in front of him. It was a black-four-door Bentley, it was truly a beauty. He’s never been on one or been this close, his shitty lifestyle never gave him such luxuries. 

“Get in.” Daishou coldly ordered. 

Immediately Terushima went in the car, more excited about being in his first Bentley rather than getting fucked. His eyes lit up in admiration as he looked at the old-fashion yet modern interior, he ran his fingers delicately over the radio and examined the many buttons on the dashboard. It was a beautiful car and he felt privileged to be in it. 

“Do you want to suck the car’s dick or mine?” Daishou asked, clearly annoyed at how the car was getting more attention from the boy than him. 

“I will suck your dick for the rest of your life if I get to sit in this car.” Terushima said, not realising his words. 

“Suck my cock and I might consider your proposal.” 

Teasingly Terushima licked his tongue from the base up, he flattened it against his cock so his cold piercing could stroke against his underside. A quiet hiss sound from Daishou as he felt the tip of his cock get smothered by his tongue, the piercing that laid the centre of his tongue stabbing at his sensitive tip. He slurped and sucked out all the precum that accumulated at the tip and he drank the excess that trickle down his cock. 

A moan bubbled out of Terushima’s lips once he felt Daishou’s fingers run through his hair and tug roughly at his damaged, blond hair. He forced his head down his cock, forcing him all the way down till his lips wrapped around his base and the tip of his cock entered his throat. Surprisingly he didn’t gag or choke, years of experience has made him a master of deep throating. 

“Fuck.” Daishou grunted, he pulled Terushima up his cock. The piercing teased and played with the veins that drifted up and down his cock. The feeling of the oval shape pressing on his veins made his head title back and his chest move up and down in an even pattern as he slowly lost his breath. 

Daishou thrusted his hips up into his mouth as he pulled off Terushima, giving the latter no time to be empty of his cock. He progressively moved his head up and down at a more harsh and aggressive pace, using his mouth for his own benefit. 

“You are hard from sucking my cock, that is so sweet.” 

Daishou took off Terushima’s jeans, placing them around his thighs. He spat on his fingers and coated them in his saliva, he then placed them on his hole. Slowly he rubbed his fingers around his rim, slicking it up so it can be easy to finger him. 

Gently he pressed two of his fingers inside of his hole, wiggling them as he did so. A choked moan came from Terushima as he felt his hole get full of Daishou’s slender, skilled fingers. For a second he stopped bobbing his head, the feel of the older man’s fingers pressing and brushing against his delicate walls was too much for him. 

“No one told you to stop, slut.” Daishou used his fresh hand to guide his head again up and down his cock. “I can’t believe you are making daddy do all the work.” He playfully commented. 

Daishou pumped his fingers in and out of his hole in time with Terushima’s bobbing. He twisted, scissored, curled and wiggled his fingers inside of him. He rubbed his walls, searching for that certain spot he enjoyed to tease. 

“Mhmm- fuchk!” Terushima incoherently moaned. 

“Ah there it is.” Daishou chuckled. 

Gently he circled his fingers around the bump, poking at it and pressing down roughly on it. As he thrusted his fingers, he would sometimes play with his prostate and other times he wouldn’t, he left the boy in confusion about what would happen next. He enjoyed the idea of leaving him on edge because whenever he did play with his prostate an adorable moan would vibrate through his cock. And the defiant glimmer in his eyes would disappear and melt into a submission.

His eyes would tear up and roll back into his head, his dribble and mixture of his cock plastered his cheeks and chin. This sight was truly magnificent.

“Mgh-fuchk sho… ah…” He whimpered as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm. He felt Daishou relentlessly stimulate his prostate, he dug and toyed with it. Not leaving it alone till Terushima soiled the seat beneath him with his cum. He cried around his cock, sending brilliant vibrations throughout his cock. 

“Finish me off.” Daishou demanded. 

Through his orgasm Terushima tried his best to suck his cock, bringing his head up and down his cock. Teasing his tip, licking and kissing. He drank every last drop of his precum that overflowed out of his tip. He hugged his tongue over his cock as he brought his head down, his actions received good reactions from the older man as he grunted and panted out. 

“That’s a good boy, suck daddy’s cock.” He moaned, stroking his blond locks gently. “Such a good cock sucker.” He panted out. It didn’t take long for Daishou to shoot his cum down his throat and some over his face. He let out a satisfied grunt as he did so. 

“You’re really are good at sucking cock.” Daishou breathed out, restless. 

“I’ve had practice.” Terushima wiped the cum his lips and sucked on his digits. “Where did you learn how to finger in such a way?”

“Practice.” 

“Next time fuck me… daddy.” 

“Such a naughty boy.”


	7. Tsukishima x Nishinoya | Humiliation | Public Fingering | Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya is failing at school. No one will willing to help him. 
> 
> Tsukishima is ‘kind’ enough to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is being shitty and they are stressing out everyone for no reason, including new. So I apologise if I do take long on your suggestion. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this shit ✨

Fail.

Fail.

Fail.

Not just one. Not just two. But on all Nishinoya’s tests, he failed. Failed quiet badly. Most of them weren’t even in the double digits and if there were they were only in the tens. All the teachers were amazed at how horrendous he did, this was a first to see a student fail this miserably on all his tests. 

Every teacher threatened him, if he didn’t pass next term's tests, he ‘can say goodbye to volleyball’. 

Desperately after hearing the threat he went around searching for a partner to help him. No one in his year was willing to help him. The third years were all busy doing third year stuff. And Ennoshita has banned Nishinoya from joining group studies because he was always a big distraction. 

His last resort was the first years, two of them were dumbarses and one of them he believed was scared of him. The only one that he could think of that had the intelligence and had the capabilities to calm him down or drill in algebra in his mind was Tsukishima. But the thing is, was he willing to help?

“ _ Senpai _ , do you really think it’s appropriate for you to ask your  _ kouhai _ for help?” Tsukishima teased, using his usual sarcastic tone. 

“I’m not proud of this,” Nishinoya murmured, looking down at the floor to cover the blush in his cheeks. He hated the idea of having to ask his underclassman to help him out, especially the underclassman being Tsuki-fucking-shima. 

“Well, if I’m going to be the  _ sensei _ , you’re going to have to follow my  _ rules _ ,” 

Nishinoya didn’t like the tone in Tsukishima’s voice, it sounded sinister and teasing. He had a bad feeling about this arrangement. There was something fishy about Tsukishima’s sudden agreement, he would usually make a fuss or whine about helping others. 

However Nishinoya didn’t dwell on it too much, he had someone to help him, even if he was a shady first-year. 

-

“What’s x times x?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Ah that’s difficult… umm two x?” Nishinoya answered. He knew he was wrong, he’s never right and Tsukishima knew how to tell him he was wrong. 

“It’s incredible how you passed your first-year, it’s fucking x squared.” He corrected him. 

“Do you need to be so cynical or rude all the time?” 

“It’s more fun like  _ this _ , don’t you  _ think _ ?” Tsukishima whispered in his ear, placing his hand on his thigh and rubbing it smoothly. Gently he dug his fingers into his thighs and drummed on his weak inner thighs. 

A surprised mewl came from Nishinoya and he looked up at the first year, he admittedly was a bit frightened. The cold and teasing glimmer in Tsukishima’s eyes arose goosebumps all over his body and sent shivers down his spine. 

“What are you doing?” Nishinoya asked. 

“I’m  _ helping  _ you.” 

Now Tsukishima’s hand was squeezing his clothed cock which was slowly getting harder. He teased the bulge by slipping his index and middle finger over the wetting area. Slowly he circulated his thumb over where his tip placed, he patted it and added pressure. 

“Come on do the work.” Tsukishima whispered. This time putting his hand inside his trousers. He grabbed his bare cock with his rough hands and began to pump it at a slow pace. Stroking it in long and tough jerks. Holding his base tightly whenever he felt him twitch. He stimulated his tip, twisting it and playing with the skin. He covered his fingers in his juices and started to fasten his pace. 

“Tsukishima… Why?” Nishinoya crumbled onto the desk, his head flat against the wooden surface, drool dribbling out of his mouth and tears watering down his cheeks. The teasing strokes of his underclassman drove him absolutely crazy. 

“No one said you could rest,” Tsukishima clicked his tongues and tightened his grip which caused Nishinoya to moan. 

“It hurts… Ah! I can’t wor-ah! Tsukishima~!” Nishinoya cried, grasping the sides of the table for support. 

“Don’t be so loud, we are in the library. Students are working.” 

With trembling hands Nishinoya picked up his pencil and returned to writing down the steps of opening brackets. He copied the answer messily, his body gave in every couple seconds when he felt Tsukishima’s fingers dance on his cock in a provoking manner. Quiet cries and whimpers bubbles out of him as he desperately wanted to be fucked and desperately wanted to stop studying. 

“No… Not there! Tsukishima… fuck! Ah yes!” 

Tsukishima removed his hands from his cock, he moved his wet fingers over his hole. Immediately he inserted two of his fingers, stretched them and twisted them inside. He didn’t have much difficulty in finding his prostate, he prodded at the weak area and stimulated it, causing an overflow of precum to fall from Nishinoya’s tip. 

Unconsciously Nishinoya began to bounce up and down on Tsukishima’s fingers. He wiggled his hips and grinded down on them, he moved in directions for Tsukishima’s godly fingers to hit his prostate only. 

“So greedy,” Tsukishima chuckled. “The delinquent, the scary, the frightening Nishinoya Yuu bouncing on my fingers and desperately muffling his moans to not get caught.” 

“Can I cum-cum? Please?” Nishinoya asked, panting and moaning as quiet as he could. 

“First finish off that equation.” 

-

“Amazing! You got eighty percent!” Tanaka cheered. “Look Enno!” 

“How the fuck did you do that?” Ennoshita asked Tsukishima. 

“I have my tactics.” 


	8. Kuroo x Akaashi | Shower Sex | Established Relationship | Daddy Kink | Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no plot. They are just fucking in the shower room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like this but I’m uploading it anyway. 
> 
> 👁👄👁✨ I don’t know how to write

“You’re so sexy, Keiji.” Kuroo whispered in Akaashi’s ear. He pushed Akaashi on the wet shower tiles and placed his cock against his arse cheeks, the warmth of Akaashi’s skin made Kuroo tingle. Kuroo leaned down and nuzzled his nose in Akaashi’s wet hair before licking and biting his ear softly. 

“Kuroo-san… we shouldn’t… not here.” Akaashi squirmed to protest, but Kuroo smirked and didn’t stop as he felt his arse slight arch and unintentionally grind against his cock. 

“You sure you don’t want to carry on?” Kuroo wrapped his hand around Akaashi’s slim neck, he squeezed his hand gently to make sure Akaashi remembered who was the one in charge. “You’re little arse wants my cock, doesn't it?”

Kuroo rubbed his cock slowly up and down the valley between his two ass cheeks, the soapy water letting it glide against his hot skin smoothly. Soon his shaft was pulsating on its own. 

Akaashi said nothing but didn't try to raise his head back up either though Kuroo could hear him breathing a little deeper. Harder Kuroo pressed his cock down and grinded slowly against his firm butt letting him feel the full weight of your muscle mass, reminding Akaashi yet again who was boss.

Without muttering a word, Kuroo moved his right hand down towards Akaashi’s side and smoothly caressed down to his hip, where he rested it for a moment. Akaashi hasn’t replied to Kuroo’s question, but he knew the answer already. The way Akaashi rocked his hips and pressed against Kuroo was enough for him to know. 

Kuroo roamed his hand around to his front, he trailed his hand down his V line until he reached Akaashi’s cock. Tightly he wrapped his fingers around him, it was hard and it trembled beneath his touch. 

“Keiji, you’re a naughty little boy,” Kuroo teased.

Momentarily Kuroo pulled away from Akaashi, he removed his hand from his cock and placed it back on his hip. Gently he spread Akaashi’s legs apart using his feet to direct his legs in the position he wanted them to go. 

“Kuroo-san?” Akaashi called, confused and worried. 

“Address me properly, baby.” Kuroo tightened his left hand around his neck again, and titled his head backwards so it rested on his shoulder. Leaning in, he whispered, “Call me it.” 

“Daddy,” 

“That’s my good boy.” 

“Daddy, are we going to do it here? What if someone walks in?” Akaashi asked in worry.

“You're scared that your teammates will see how much of a cock slut you are?” Kuroo questioned, he continued to speak his cheeks apart and stroked his own cock to get himself harder. “Pass me the body wash.” 

With shaky hands Akaashi reached up to pick up the shower gel and passed it over to Kuroo. No more words were exchanged between the two as Kuroo slicked up his cock and Akaashi’s hole. Putting his hand on Akaashi's back, Kuroo pressed his down, bending him over slightly to stick out his arse. Then he gripped his cock firmly and started to press it against his hole. 

Slowly Kuroo moved in, giving Akaashi time to adjust to his size. A low grunt sounded from Kuroo, the tightness of Akaashi’s arse was too much, it clamped down around his tip and with every inch he moved in, Akaashi’s hole would easily suck him in. 

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re arse is so good at sucking me in.” Kuroo groaned. 

Kuroo buried his cock to the hilt inside his hot hole and let it rest for a few seconds before slowly drawing it back out until just the tip was still inside. Then he glided back in a little faster, and then pulled back, repeating this until Akaashi’s ass was relaxed enough for a proper fucking. A quiet whimper sounded from Akaashi at first, but when his whimpers turned to soft moans. 

“Daddy…” Akaashi moaned, he wrapped one of his hands around Kuroo’s and added more to his grip, to choke him more. “It feels so good.” Akaashi added through choked moans and the need for breath. 

“Fuck baby, you know how to get me so fucking horny, you’re my little baby boy.” Kuroo lowered his hand from his neck and started to softly rub his plump chest as Kuroo’s hips began a gentle and rhythmic pumping action to drive his cock deep into his hole. Quietly Akaashi moaned but soon his quiet and discreet moans started to get louder as Kuroo’s gentle pumping turned more into rough pounding. 

“Daddy! I love it! I love it!” Akaashi places both of his trembling hands on the wall to support himself and help him brace himself for Kuroo’s rougher thrustingz 

Momentarily Kuroo slowed his pace down and he planted both his hands on his hips, he allowed Akaashi to grind and wiggle his arse down on his cock and move at his own pace. 

After giving Akaashi a small taste of freedom and allowing the latter to think he was in control, Kuroo placed his hands on his arse and tightly drew it towards himself, burying himself till his balls slapped against his arse. 

“Fuck! Daddy...Daddy! I… Daddy!” Akaashi screamed, only able to form the word daddy out of his mouth and a couple of fucks. Kuroo smirked knowing he had successfully found that certain spot that turned Akaashi into a moaning and pleading mess. 

Slightly Kuroo pulled out and rammed right back in, hard and ruthless, again just to make sure he was right. Akaashi screamed again and let out a multitude of gasps and moans. Kuroo pumped his cocky in and out slowly, hitting his prostate in the same place each time. Sometimes he let his cock head linger up against it, pressing into it gently, other times he pounded it harshly. Akaashi didn't care and Akaashi didn’t have the strength to complain. It took a couple minutes before he heard Akaashi draw in a deep breath, his muscles started to tense, and he drove his ass deep down on his cock.

Kuroo reached around and stroked Akaashi’s dripping cock, just from the touch of Kuroo’s hand against his cock made the latter shoot ropes and ropes of his cum, covering his hand and the wall in his cum. For a second Kuroo got worried that a teammate might enter from how loud Akaashi was cumming, to prevent any further worry, Kuroo shoved two of his fingers inside of Akaashi’s mouth. 

“Why are you sucking my fingers like that? You wish my fingers were my cock?” He teased, thrusting his long digits in and out of his mouth like he does with his cock.

“Mhmm… daddy….” Akaashi moaned around his fingers, sucking and licking them. 

“Daddy are you going to fill me up?” Akaashi began to grind against Kuroo and rock his hips back and forth to help him reach his finish. 

“You fuck me so well daddy, no one can fuck me like this. I’m daddy’s naughty boy.” 

Akaashi continued to use vulgar language because he knew just how much Kuroo moved his dirty talk. 

Kuroo thrusted harder, getting deeper inside than before, Akaashi arched his back backward to help Kuroo reach deeper and deeper inside. 

Tightly Akaashi squeezed his hole around him, and began to move his hips, pulling his cock at his own pace. In time with his teasing pumps, Kuroo thrusted in and out, their rhythm wasn’t matched but it was intense and rough. Just how both of them enjoyed it.

“Shit baby! I love filling you up!” Kuroo pounded harder as he shot his release inside of Akaashi, he didn’t stop moving his hips till he reached down from his high. 

After regaining his composure, Kuroo cleaned up Akaashi, digging out all of his cum from his hole and washing him thoroughly to make sure none is left inside so the next day he doesn’t get a belly ache. Then he carried his sweet boyfriend bridal style to the locker room and dressed him in his pyjamas. 

“How am I going to play tomorrow?” Akaashi muttered, rubbing the bottom of his back. 

“Sorry, baby,” Kuroo frowned. 

-

“If you’re going to fuck my setter please do it when we are not at the training camp or before a big game, or I will fuck your little setter till he can’t walk.” Bokuto whispered in Kuroo’s ear. 

“Jesus, sorry.”


	9. Koganegawa x Goshiki | Power Bottom | Harnesses | Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this 👁👄👁✨ but they are one of my favourite rarepairs soooo ✌️✌️

One night Goshiki and Koganegawa were drinking heavily and inevitably both got incredibly drunk. This resulted in telling each other about their dark fantasies. Surprising this was the only thing they remembered from the night, everything else was a blur expected for those crazy fantasise.

In the morning, after they ate their handover food and drank at least three gallons of water, they spoke about it. Telling each other to forget about what was said and to never mention it again, even if it was in a dire situation. 

No living out these sexual fantasies. 

One simple rule. 

We’re both of them able to oblige by it? 

The answer is no. 

The new information Goshiki acquired from that night was: Koganegawa loves a power bottom, being told what to do and loves, he emphasised this a lot, suits, he finds the concept of a Goshiki’s arse in a tight suit very appealing. He went into detail about how gorgeous his arse would look, how firm it would be and how his ‘tits’ (his own words) would look in a shirt with a leather body harness and leather shirt stray. Then he went into a whole thing about how Goshiki’s thighs would look so cute in the shirt stray, the plump flesh and all the sorts. 

In simple terms, Koganegawa wanted to be dominated. 

The new information Koganegawa gathered from that night was: Goshiki likes tying and blindfolding his partner, ordering and he’s favourite was to be praised. He reinforced this many times, repeating it and repeating it. His fantasies weren’t as detailed and well thought out like Koganegawa’s fantasies. However there was a clear pattern, Goshiki liked to be the one to order and have the control. 

Truly, Goshiki and Koganegawa were a match made in heaven. 

-

Koganegawa was out for the day, he said he would come back home around nine, knowing him that meant ten. Today was Goshiki’s opportunity to finally live out Koganegawa’s dark desires. 

It was around sevenish when he began to dress himself, tightening the harness around his body and making sure the shirt strays hooked tightly on his thighs to create more of an appeal. 

By the time Goshiki was finished getting dressed, the dressing part was easy but the self prep was made it longer to get ready, it was already nine-thirty. And truthfully Goshiki couldn’t stand to look at himself in the mirror from the sheer amount of embarrassment he felt. The harness really did bring out his chest, it made it look more plump and thick. Knowing the shirt strays are wrapped around his thighs made him wither with embarrassment. 

Everything about this was terrifying. Yet he felt a sort of empowerment to the outfit, and he quite liked it. 

“Tomu, I’m home!” Koganegawa shouted from the front door. Goshiki didn’t think this far ahead, he didn’t know what to do when Koganegawa actually returned home; what was he to do? How was he to sit? This was one of the most degrading moments of Goshiki’s young life. 

“Come in the bedroom for a second,” He ordered, he sat at the edge of the bed with one leg perched over the other and his back straight. He crossed his arms over his chest, unintentionally making his chest more sexy to the eye. “I have a surprise for you.” 

On hearing the word ‘surprise’ Koganegawa rushes into the bedroom like a child excited to see his Christmas presents. A quiet wow sounded from him as he saw his boyfriend, it was a sight he thought he would never see and it was absolutely phenomenal. Immaculate. He couldn’t even describe how he felt within that moment. All he knew his dick enjoyed the sight and the menacing glare that Goshiki was sending him. 

“Sit.” Goshiki demanded, pointing in the space between his legs once he opened them up. Immediately Koganegawa sat between his magnificent legs, he raised his hands to touch his daring, juicy thighs but his hand got slapped away. A loud tsk sounded from Goshiki and that sound made Konganegawa harder. 

“I bought something for this.” 

“What did you get?” 

“A blindfold and cuffs.” Koganegawa answered, he pulled out the materials from the bag and passed them over to Goshiki. A playful smirk inched it way on his lips as he imagined Koganegawa blindfolded and cuffed, it was enough to get him a little hard. 

“I can’t wait to destroy you.” Goshiki muttered under his breath, he sounded excited and exhilarated. “I won’t be putting these on now, but later I will. Don’t worry.” He grinned, he stroked Koganegawa’s face softly and trailed his fingers down to his collar, pulling him up to give him a quick rough kiss. 

Repeatedly Koganegawa twitched and fidgeted, he lifted his hand up in an attempt to touch Goshiki’s thigh but he retreated in fear that he may be punished. Goshiki watched him struggle and tremble from the thought of being told off, it was cute and sexy. He loved the idea of having this much power over a giant. 

Reaching down, he took both his hand into his own and he placed them on his thighs. “You can touch.” He reassured him, moving his hands up and down his thighs. 

“Oh my god.” Koganegawa uttered, shocked and aroused. The feel of his thick thighs in the suit trousers and knowing that the slight pump indicated he wore the shirt stray gave him the biggest hard on he’s ever had. And the look of Goshiki’s chest wrapped in that harness, it complimented his waist as well which he didn’t expect to find attractive either. Hesitantly he reached up to fondle his chest, thankfully Goshiki didn’t protest. 

He ran his thumbs over his nipples and moved his thumbs in circular motion, he smiled as he felt them harden underneath his simple movement. A quiet gasp came from Goshiki, he smiled at that too. He loved the sounds of his boyfriend. 

“Ahh fuck!” Koganegawa moaned as he felt pressure being added to his cock by Goshiki’s dress shoes. He dropped his hands from his chest and landed them on his thighs, he roughly held onto them as Goshiki tortured his cock with his foot. 

“You’re so hard and I haven’t even touched you,” Goshiki chuckled, continuing his antics. “You want me to feel good?” He asked, he placed his index under Koganegawa’s chin and tilted his head up to look at him. 

“Y… Yes I do.” Koganegawa panted out, feeling restless from the minimal amount of pleasure he was receiving.

“Suck me off.” 

“Ok...Okay.” 

Goshiki pulled himself out of his trousers and guided his not so large cock into Koganegawa’s mouth. Koganegawa gripped the base with his hands and began to pump it to full erection. 

Teasingly he licked around the head and sucked on his underside. He slurped and sucked in all of his precum that flowed from his tip. He gave one final lick from his base up to his tip before he entered it in his mouth. 

Slowly he bobbed his head up and down to adjust his jaw to the stretch, gradually he started to take more and more and fastened up his pace. He licked around his cock as it rested inside his mouth. When Goshiki’s cock drew out, Koganegawa would wrap his tongue around his pulsating tip, gathering up his precum on his tongue and drinking it. 

“Ahh… Kogane!” Goshiki moaned, entwining his fingers into his blond hair and pulling him down further. A quiet choke sounded from Koganegawa as he felt his tip brush at the back of his throat. “This feels so good!” Goshiki continued. 

Desperately Goshiki rocked his hips back and forth, hitting the back of his boyfriend’s throat whoever he thrusted in. Koganegawa kept a good grip on his thighs to help support himself as he sucked him. Little mewls and silent moans along with angelic gasps drifted from Goshiki indicating his soon release. 

“Kogane… Ahh Kogane!” He screamed, his grip tightened in his hair, his hips spasmed and thighs trembled as he shot his load into his boyfriend’s mouth. “That was so good.” He said through heavy breathing. 

Quietly Koganegawa kneeled on the floor, he looked around the room with a large pout on his lips, he looked like a lost puppy. Goshiki knew exactly what Koganegawa wanted.

“You want to touch my arse?” Goshiki asked. Sheepishly Koganegawa nodded. “Come up then.” He ordered. 

“Touch me however you want, baby.” 

Without hesitation Koganegawa climbed on the bed and pinned down Goshiki on his stomach. His hands found their way to his arse, he kneaded at the plump muscle and stroked his hands in circular motion. A smile never left his face as he did so. 

The way Goshiki’s arse looked in the black striped trousers, it was truly amazing. The trousers perfectly clung to his cheeks making the crevice between his cheeks more prominent. Everything about this, to Koganegawa, was like a wet dream. 

“You’re so hot.” He commented. 

“I want to fuck you so badly.” He added. 

“Your thighs are so sexy. Crush me with them.” 

“I never imagined you would do this for me. Thank you, baby, I love it so much. You look so incredible.” 

Koganegawa threw compliments and praises aimlessly at Goshiki, forgetting that is one of his many kinks. He had to stop Koganegawa before he got hard again, the orgasm he just had was still leaving his system. He couldn’t go for another round even if he wanted to. 

“Baby, can I rest for a bit and then we can fuck?” Goshiki asked. 

“Sure, you don’t have to strain yourself but can I still play with your butt?” 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m manifesting Goshiki in a suit with the harnesses on. 
> 
> I desperately am manifesting Goshiki in a shirt stray.


	10. Akaashi x Kenma | Alpha x Omega | Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no plot. 
> 
> It’s straight to eating out.

Gently Akaashi massaged Kenma, circling his thumbs deep into his lower back, dragging his fingers roughly up his spin, easing him into the intimate massage, Akaashi kissed and licked his way done his back. Kissing and sucking. When he arrived at his arse, Akaashi took a cheeky bite on Kenma’s left cheek and his other hand tapped softly on his right cheek. 

He massaged the tender skin, alternating between firm squeezes and softer squeezes, occasionally his thumb or index would brush on his wettening rim, sending jolts of pleasure throughout the omega’s weak body. 

“Alpha!” Kenma melted, grinding his lower half up into Akaashi’s teasing touch in hopes he would receive something more than just touching. 

“Patience, baby. Alpha is going to take good care of you.” Akaashi teased, kissing and biting Kenma’s bubbly cheeks as he dug his fingers into the warm flesh. 

“Akaashi~ I want more!” He whined.

“Clam down, don’t be such a baby. Alpha will fuck you, don’t worry.” 

Akaashi spread Kenma’s trembling legs further apart, he kissed his inner thighs, leaving a trail of hickeys and bite marks. Both of his land back on Kenma’s arse, pushing them apart more. Kenma took in a spark breath as he awaited in anticipation for Akaashi’s next move. 

The warmth of Akaashi’s tongue caresses his thighs, he circled his tongue around and inched his tongue slowly up his thigh, reaching up to his soaking hole.  
Roughly he dug his thumbs between the crevice and stretched the cheek more apart, he watched in amazement. Kenma’s hole dribbled out more of his omega juices just by the mere touch of the tips of Akaashi’s thumbs and his already stretched hole easily spread widely with just a little pressure. 

“So sexy.” He muttered to himself as he leaned down and nuzzled himself between the two globes. He licked up from his balls up to his hole, he does this a couple of times so he could capture all of the omega’s fine juices. 

He teased his hole with his tongue, he kept it flat against the twitching rim and not entering it in. Kenma rocked his hips back in an attempt to forcibly put Akaashi’s tongue inside of him, but to his dismay it didn’t work. 

To keep him on edge, Akaashi would flick his tongue quickly then slow then quick, he didn’t keep a consistent rhythm, leaving Kenma guessing his next moves, causing his dick to twitch and hole to gain more wetness. 

“Please, please, please~ Alpha~!” Kenma begged, facing the alpha with teary eyes and rosy tint on his cheeks with a lewd expression to compliment the teary eyes. 

Akaashi chuckled at his eagerness, however he himself couldn’t possibly resist the Omega’s begs. 

He inserted his thick tongue inside his warmth and thrusted it in and out, fucking the omega crazy with just his tongue. 

“Ngh~ Alpha! It feels so good~!” The omega moaned loudly, arching his hips up into his face to offer more of himself to the alpha. “No-No wait! Sto-Stop!” Kenma shouted, instantly Akaashi stopped and moved back from the omega. 

“Are you ok-“ 

“I want to watch you fuck me with your tongue.” Kenma laid himself on his back and spread his legs wider apart, spreading his cheeks apart to show the alpha his arousal. 

Immediately Akaashi got back into his rhythm, he placed Kenma’s smooth thighs on his shoulder and kept his addicting arse spread open with his rough hands. He gave his arse opened mouth kisses, sucking on his entrance and then proceeding on what he was doing last. He pushed his tongue deep inside of the omega, reaching out as far as he could. Gently he started to pump his neglect cock as he licked up and down and fucked his omega hole. Using all the methods he could to give Kenma the best rim job he would ever receive. 

“I want you to knot me, Alpha. I want t-ahh fuck me so hard! Fuc-aah Keiji! Ahh! Yeah! Yeah! Ah fuck!” Kenma moaned, placing his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. Underneath his grasp he could feel Akaashims muscles and bones move, which was oddly fucking arousing. Intently he watched Akaashi, he refused to blink to not miss the sight before him. Akaashi’s tongue deep inside him, thrusting in and out, even if he was teasing, the sight was stimulating. 

The sounds of Akaashi moans and grunts at the taste of him, making butterflies go crazy in his stomach. His warm breath kissing his hole shook his entire nervous system. Everything about Akaashi tucking him just with his tongue was so sexy and it made Kenma’s body desire something thicker and larger lips 

“Keiji! So good! Ahh...mmmhh fuck! You are fucking me so well!” He cried out, entangling his small fingers into Akaashi’s soft hair. He arched his hips and bright Akaashi back down, nuzzling his face into his arse more. The touch of Akaashi’s tongue on his wet and twitching wall made Kenma moan like crazy and throw out a multitude of praises. 

“Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Kenma yelled, holding a tight grip in Akaashi’s hair and forcing him to pain his tongue further inside as he cummed all over his lower abdomen from getting fucked by his alpha’s tongue. 

-

“Aren’t you going to fuck me? I want your c-cum-Ah.” Kenma held onto Akaashi’s wrist tightly, forcing him not to leaves 

“Don’t worry baby, I will fuck you. But you need a little rest before I do that,” Akaashi paused, leaning down. “You need to revive your energy because I’m going to fuck the living shit out of you.” He added. 

“Keiji…” Kenma muttered in worry.


	11. Bokuto x Kuroo | Birthday Surprise | Alpha x Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a suggestion of Bokuto x Kuroo and I had to write it

Kuroo is exceptionally knowledgeable in two things: Chemistry and Bokuto’s sexual interests. And he can proudly admit it. Knowing his birthday is arriving quite soon, Kuroo thinks of a number of plans on how to celebrate Bokuto’s birthday. 

For a man who loves attention - and quite vociferous - he actually dislikes the ideas of parties and anything that clung too much attention, that’s why Bokuto never really enjoyed his birthday. Simply, he dislikes the idea of the obligatory feeling of the attention, it’s like everyone has to have their attention on him, he didn’t create it, the laws of nature instead did. And he hated it. 

Kuroo whiz through a number of plans, scraping everyone of them into the bin, all of them were terrible and nothing to Bokuto’s taste. Gathering. No. Parties. No. Dinner out. No. Everything, Kuroo thought of everything. However he didn’t think of the easiest one yet. 

This plan and gift benefitted both sides and involved no one but them. 

Sex. To put it bluntly.

Admittedly it did take Kuroo a couple of hours to figure this out and once he found his epiphany, he went straight to their shared wardrobe and picked out an outfit to surprise his boyfriend for his birthday. 

-

Patiently Kuroo waited for Bokuto’s arrival, he was currently wearing the outfit he chose to surprise Bokuto in. It was his Olympic jersey to compliment the top he wore a teasing pair of lingerie that left nothing up to the imagination. He rested in a nonchalant and careless manner, acting as if he wasn’t about to kill his boyfriend with his gorgeous looks. 

A loud click at the door announced Bokuto’s arrival, still Kuroo didn’t move out of his position nor did he send him a greet or happy birthday. Carefully Kuroo listened to Bokuto’s frantic steps as he searched for him, opening every door in the apartment but their bedroom’s. 

Loudly Bokuto gasped as he entered the room, momentarily Kuroo looked away from his phone and he chuckled at the sight. If this was a cartoon, Bokuto’s eyes would be popping out his head and his jaw would have collided with the floor, and not to mention having steam blow out his ear.

“Kuroo…?” He called out tentatively. 

“Yes?” Kuroo answered nonchalantly.

“Umm…” Bokuto blushed. 

“Wanna play with me?” He flirted, discarding his phone on the bedside table and spreading his legs far apart. “Come here,” He ordered, wiggling his finger toward him, motioning him to come forth. 

“Kuroo, you’re so sexy…” 

Immediately, Bokuto flung himself on the bed and engaged Kuroo into one his inescapable hugs, running his hands down his back and resting them on his arse as he happily hugged him. Softly he massaged his cheeks, he hummed in delight at the squishing feeling - so soft, he thought. 

“I’m going to fuck you so fucking nice,” Bokuto whispered, running his hands up his back to his hair. He tugged roughly at his fluffy hair and forcefully tilted his head, instantly he attacked his neck with kisses and licks. Leaving marks all over his neck and traces of his spit. 

Tightly Kuroo held onto Bokuto’s shirt, gasping and moaning at the cruel treatment. “I’ve already prepped, just fuck me.” He panted out desperately. 

-

“Bokuto~!” Kuroo panted as he felt the bluntness of Bokuto’s cockhead press agaisnt his soaked entrance. Slowly Bokuto thrusted forward, he let out a collection of deep grunts as he fought back the urge to plow all of his length inside of the omega. 

Only his tip was inside but this was enough to make the omega cry out and clench, Bokuto moaned at the feeling of his pulsating tip getting ambushed by his wall. “Fucking relax.” Bokuto grunted, holding onto his hips tightly. 

Kuroo complied to his demand, he fisted the sheets and bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from tightening his hole. Easily Bokuto slipped himself in, still going at a steady pace to not hurt his omega. Slowly Bokuto fucked him, his thrusts gradually picked up into a smooth, flowing fucking. Their skinned slapped together, getting louder and louder as Bokuto’s hips plowed him deep. 

“Mmph~ Bokuto~ Alpha!” Kuroo moaned loudly as he felt Bokuto’s cockhead stab at his womb. “So-So deep~!” He cried, scratching his nails down the Alpha’s back. 

Bokuto pulled himself completely out of the Omega’s warmth, he kept his tip just inside of him, he didn’t suddenly thrust inside. Momentarily he held himself still, he spread the omega’s legs apart and brushed his thumb over his hole which was invaded by his tip. Gently he stroked his thumb over the stretched area and inserted it along his thick cock, admiring how easily Kuroo can be filled. 

Without warning Bokuto slammed his hips forward, entering his cock all the way till his hilt, he toppled over as the pleasure vibrated through his body. Teasingly he moved his cock around, stirring up the needy omega’s inside, brushing his cockhead over all of his sensitive areas. 

“Alpha~!” Kuroo cried out, playing with his nipples as Bokuto thrusted in and out of him. Building up the pleasure till it felt unbearable. “So good~ I love it!” He moaned, aching his hip and torso upward, his body becoming possessed by pleasure. 

Bokuto gathered up the cum that accumulated on Kuroo ’s chest and he smirked as he pressed his finger to his mouth. “Suck it.” Kuroo complied, opening his mouth and giving the long finger gentle licks gathering up his win cum on his tongue. He kept his hazy eyes on Bokuto as he sucked on his fingers. “You like the taste of yourself, baby?” He teased as he shoved his fingers deeper in his mouth and fucked him more tougher than before. 

Unexpectedly Kuroo felt a rough slap hit his thigh sending a wave of pain through his body, Bokuto hit both his thighs a couple of times. With each new slap the pain subsided to pleasure. “You’re so sexy Kuroo, I love fucking your arse. It’s fucking meant for me.” Bokuto drove two quick deep thrusts and gave the whimpering omega a passionate kiss, licking and fucking his tongue in his mouth as his hips wouldn’t stop moving. 

“I love it! I love it when you fuck me!” Kuroo replied through cute whimpers. 

“Good boy.” Bokuto strikes his hair out of his face, giving his forehead a gentle kiss. 

“‘M going to c-cum.” Kuroo announced, his hips spasming and his nails digging deeper in the alpha’s back. “Bokuto~” He moaned quietly as he released himself on both their chest, humming softly in delight. 

Bokuto soon followed after him shooting his seed in the condom as he stayed inside of him, he thrusted in and out of him a few times to release himself from his high. 

“Happy birthday, Bo.” Kuroo muttered into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be slow because I’m back at college and my college don’t know how to fucking teach or do anything, so I have a bundle of homework and self-teaching. Please be patient for the other requests to be completed! I’m sorry in advanced if I haven’t gotten to yours yet! 😔


	12. Ushijima x Sakusa | Daddy kink | Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this for myself as a birthday present to myself (it was on the 25th but I didn’t finish it)

Around others Sakusa is cold, rude, judgemental and blunt - he hates the human race. Despite all his hate against humans, he cannot bring himself to despise or hate Ushijima Wakatoshi. He is a god amongst men in Sakusa’s eyes. Everything about this broad-shouldered volleyball-idiot is perfect, his hair, his hands, his face - just everything. There is not one fault. 

Maybe the one fault is that Sakusa turns into a complete mess and his personality immediately changes - like a light bulb being turned on and off - whenever he sees him. And another fault is, Ushijima is clueless, not like it’s a shock, about his feelings. 

“Partner up and do stretches!” Iwaizumi demands, clapping his hands together to hurry up his subjects. 

Oh these moments cause so much anxiety for Sakusa because he just doesn’t want to be partners with Ushijima, just the thought of him touching him makes his cheeks blush and heart race. 

Frantically Sakusa looks around for Komori to partner with, to his dismay he already has partnered with Yaku. He will rather have Atsumu as his partner than Ushijima, this is how low he will go to run away from the god-like man. 

Everyone quickly found their partners, leaving Sakusa and Ushijima to forcefully be together due to the lack of numbers. Slowly Ushijima walks over to Sakusa, waving at him to gain his attention. 

“I’ve cleaned my hands and I got plastic gloves just in case you don’t want  _ skin on skin _ contact.” Ushijima pulls out two black surgical gloves and dangles them between his index and thumb to not contaminate them.

“It’s fine… you don’t have to wear them, Wakatoshi.” Sakusa replies, his cheeks flush and his heart speeds up faster - he’s so thoughtful, Sakusa happily thought. 

“ _ Get on the floor and spread your legs for me _ .” 

“Huh? Spread my legs?” 

“For the stretches,  _ Kiyoomi _ .” Ushijima confusedly replies. 

“Oh.” 

Sakusa spreads himself on the floor and stretches one of up in the air, he stares at the bright lights in the ceiling and avoids all eye contact with Ushijima. A quiet squeal sounds from him as he feels Ushijima’s strong hand wrap gently around his skinny ankles. His body jolts at the feel of his cold, clean hand press against his thigh. 

Smoothly Ushijima kneads his thigh and holds his leg in place with a tight yet delicate grip of his ankle. His thighs tremble and his cock begins to disobey his pleads to not get hard as Ushijima strokes his inner thighs. He adds a little pressure to his thighs to spread it outward, Sakusa is flexible so it’s easy to manipulate his body into doing the impossible. 

“I need to  _ loosen  _ you up  _ nicely _ ,” Ushijima whispers. “This may hurt a little, I’m going to be  _ rough _ .” He adds.

“Okay, Wakatoshi.” 

With more force Ushijima massages his legs, kneading and stroking at his worn out legs. With one of his legs, he pushes it toward his chest,  _ accidentally _ his hands clasps onto Sakusa’s arse and he squeezes down as he stretches his leg. An inaudible moan bubbles out of Sakusa, the touch of Ushijima’s strong hand on his never-touch-ever arse is magnificent. 

“You’re so  _ flexible _ ,  _ Kiyoomi _ , I wonder how many  _ positions you can be put in _ .” Ushijima innocently comments, now pressing both of Sakusa’s thighs onto his chest but keeping them spread out. 

A very noticeable blush forms onto Sakusa's face, the comments make him feel an array of emotions. Sexual. Happy. Horny. For the most part is being horny, no Ushijima is a man who can make anyone want to be fucked by him. And Sakusa is one of those people. And Sakusa has been one for the past ten years.

“ _ Turn around, I want to do it from behind _ .” 

“Pass me your arm and arch your back.” Ushijima demands, stretching out of his arms to grab Sakusa’s wrist. He places the other onto his back and presses down harshly on the arch as he pulls at his arm. Pushing him down as he pulls him toward him. Whispers and faint stops come out of Sakusa, however Ushijima refuses to stop till he’s fully  _ loosened  _ up.

The pressure on his semi-hard cock against the floor makes him mewl and moan, this tiny bit of pleasure is enough to cause him to leak through his shirts onto the floor. He just begs Ushijima takes the precum as sweat and not precum. 

Gradually everyone starts to leave, first Atsumu and Kageyama leave, then Hoshiumi and Hinata leave and soon the gym is empty - leaving Ushijima and Sakusa alone. 

“I don’t think you’re  _ loose  _ enough.” Ushijima comments, flipping Sakusa over on his back and towering over him, legs and arms either side of him, trapping him in. 

“I think I am.” Sakusa replies, a little scared by Ushijima’s tone. 

“ _ Here _ you’re not.” Ushijima smacks Sakusa’s left arse cheek and places a cocky smirk on his lips. “I think you need to be  _ loosened here _ .” He plants his fingers in the crevice of his arse and starts to rub his hole through the thin material. 

“Ushi? Ah… nghh…” Sakusa moans, holding weakly on his broad-shoulders. “What are you doing?” He asks innocently. 

“I’m going to fuck you.” 

A cheeky smile plays on Ushijima’s lips as Sakusa’s eyes widen in shock and cheeks go all different types of reds. Ushijima rests his hands on Sakusa’s groin and rubs the area that is a darker shade. Twirling his finger around the wetten area with his index, he whispers a shush into Sakusa’s ear to help ease him into the pleasure. Gently he kisses and licks around his ear, biting down on his earlobe and tugging at it sometimes. A bigger grin rests on his face, hearing Sakusa’s whiny moans and tender whimpers makes him feel like he’s accomplished everything in his life. 

Hungrily he kisses down his chest and yanks up his top, he chuckles a little and immediately takes one of his plustating nipples into his mouth. He tugs. Yanks. Licks. And kisses at his delicate nipples. He hums in satisfaction at his salty taste of his skin on his tongue. Sakusa tastes immaculate. 

Teasingly Ushijima strokes and plays with Sakusa - noticeably small - cock through his shorts. He strokes the length between his index and middle finger, he teases his head with flicks and unsatisfactory rubs like he is teasing with a clit. Even though his touches are teasing and frustrating, Sakusa’s body responds to these touches so well. Moaning and drooling all over the place. 

Ushijima quickly turned the cold man into a mess. 

Reaching into his shorts, he ventured around till he feels Sakusa’s twitching hole. 

“Ha… You’re so wet.” Ushijima laughs, he taps lightly on his wet hole, rubbing his index finger in circular motions around his precum-covered hole. Enjoying the way his hole feels against his touch. 

“Toshi?” Sakusa mumbles tentatively, confused and worried, but extremely aroused. 

“Yes darling.” 

“Why?” He asks, clearly sounding insecure. 

“Because you’re sexy, I’ve been wanting you for so long, baby. Desperate to fuck you whenever I saw you.” 

Roughly he shoves two of his thick fingers into Sakusa’s tight hole, he kisses around Sakusa’s neck and whispers praises under his breath to help ease the younger man into the pain and pleasure. Slowly Ushijima kisses up his jaw, licking along his defined jawline and kissing under his ear then trailing his lips to Sakusa’s slightly parted lips. 

Sakusa’s lips are soaked with spit, bruised from biting, his lips look absolutely heavenly in Ushijima’s eyes. Just looking at his lips, he imagines a number of things… all the things being extremely dirty and unethical. His mind wanders off to imagining Sakusa’s lips wrapped around his cock with tears in his eyes and drool seeping from the sides of his mouth whilst looming so happy to be filled with his cock. 

Aggressively Ushijima pressed his lips against Sakusa's. He places his right hand on the side of his face and takes a handful of his hair, and presses harder on his lips. Impatiently he licks Sakusa’s bruised lower lips, ordering for access. Sakusa isn’t one to say no to Ushijima, he immediately complies to his order and opens his mouth a touch more just enough for Ushijima to invade the insides of his mouth. 

With the same rhythm as Ushijima’s fingers fucking his hole, Ushijima kisses him at the same pace. Gentle yet rough. The grip in his hair gradually tightens and he begins to tug at his curly locks. The taste of Sakusa’s lips and the feel of his needy hole effortlessly sucking up his fingers is what Ushijima dreams of… honestly this is better than his shitty imagination. 

“Da-Da-Toshi I’m going to cum…” Sakusa moans, punching Ushijima’s shoulders to help release his pleasure in another way.

“Just from my fingers, baby?” Ushijima teasingly asks, adding a third finger in and feelings around his walls to find that spot he knows will make Sakusa squirt. 

“Daddy feels so good.” Sakusa unintentionally pants out, not realising his words at all. 

“Yeah daddy loves fucking you with his fingers. Daddy loves you. Call me daddy again, baby.” 

“I love daddy… Daddy feels so nice inside of me… ahh! Ahh! Ngh! Dad-daddy!” Sakusa screams, pulling at Ushijima’s clothes and begging Ushijima to kiss him once more as he cums inside his shorts. He continues to moan and cry as he calms down from his high.

“Did it feel good baby?” 

“It felt so good daddy…” Sakusa replies, practically half conscious. “Fuck me daddy.” 

“Not today, baby is too tired for daddy’s cock.” 

“But daddy! Daddy! I want you!” He whines, pulling at Ushijima’s clothes as the stoic man gets up to leave. 

“Baby next time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain’t it but I hope you enjoyed


	13. Kuroo x Yamaguchi | Brothel Au | Dom/Sub | Blow Job | Mutual Masturbation | Part One

All Kuroo needed right now was a satisfying fuck, work was being annoying and life was just being a bastard. His unhealthy habit of taking out his frustration and to rid his mind of negativity was a nice fuck; though he should really talk to someone. 

His favourite place in the world was the brothel he regularly visited - too regularly - it wasn’t a ‘normal’ brothel. Not just the fact it was predominately for gay and lesbian customers, it was brothel that satisfied the needs of those who believed sex should have more excitement than just penetration. 

“What do you mean my regular has quit?” Kuroo asked, he balled his hand up in a fist and slammed the reception desk lightly, but hard enough to startle the young gentleman behind the desk. “Is Akaashi available at least?” 

“He’s busy… so is Kenma… but we have a new one that is popular and most customers are very happy with his service… would you like to try?” The boy behind the desk nervously spoke, his hands and whole body trembling. 

“Sure, whatever.” 

Kuroo stripped off his clothes with a cigarette dangling between his lips as he waited for his service to arrive. He placed his belt on the bed for later and he rummaged through the cabinets in search for other materials and toys. Condoms. Vibrators. Ropes. And his favourite admittedly, the cock ring. It was a delight to use. 

The door opened with a click, Kuroo turned his head around to face the sound of the quiet footsteps. First he glanced at the floor and travelled his eyes up the newbies body. A cheeky smirk formed on his lips as he noticed the fit he was wearing, Kuroo did love a submissive type in stockings and lace lingerie and he especially loved it when it was white. One of his favourite things was the sight of purity and innocence, he loved the idea of destroying it. 

“You’re my service for the night?” Kuroo questioned, stepping over to the boy and inhaling a long drag of the cigarette before putting it out. “What’s your name?” 

“I will be your service for the night, my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Yamaguchi obediently responded. 

“Nice,” Kuroo smirked, placing his long fingers under his chin and tilting his head. Gently he placed his lips on his, he kissed him sensually, slow and smooth. His hands moved around the younger boy’s body, fondling with all the spots he knew would make the boy weak. Light moans and quiet whines sounded from the younger man from the unexpected soft kiss. 

“Aww baby is hard already,” He teased, tracing his fingers over the forming wet patch on his underwear, rubbing his fingertips over the area. “Your cock is very disobedient.” He added, his soft touches turned rough, he entered his hand into Yamaguchi’s knickers and took hold of his cock, he grip his base tightly to prevent any more of his precum from flowing out. 

Forcefully Kuroo threw Yamaguchi on the bed and crawled between his legs, placing his freckled, thick thighs around his waist. He searched around the bed to find his toys, he took hold of the cock ring and vibrator. Kuroo skilfully placed the cock ring around his base and tied the vibrator around his cockhead. 

“Sir~!” Yamaguchi moaned out, the torture was so pleasing to his fragile body. 

“So cute.” Kuroo cooed, unraveling Yamaguchi’s thighs from his waist. “Suck me off and I will give your reward.” He sat himself at the edge of the bed and made enough room between his legs for Yamaguchi to sit. 

Submissively Yamaguchi knelt between his legs, he wrapped his fingers around Kuroo’s cock and started to slowly pump it. As he jerked his cock, he gingerly placed his lips around his head and took him into his mouth. He pumped his pace whilst he sucked on his tip. Curling his tongue around his tip, slurping up the leaking precum - he swallowed every drop that puddled on his tongue. 

Yamaguchi took his hands off his base and took more of Kuroo into his mouth, he deepthroated him till his cock was being hugged by his throat. He clenched and relaxed his throat around his cock, all while his tongue made rippling patterns on the underside of his cock. 

Kuroo entangled his fingers into the boy’s green hair, he pulled him off his cock and sunk him back down. Yamaguchi allowed him to use his mouth to his liking, he didn’t fidget, hesitate or gag from his aggressive actions. Instead he was pleased by the sudden dominance, he did enjoy the frequent face-fucking, especially when it involved a man who had one: a big cock and two: from a guy who was extremely attractive. 

For a second Kuroo and Yamaguchi made eye contact, Kuroo was surprised at the gleam in Yamaguchi’s eyes even though he was forcibly and roughly fucking his mouth. His eyes were rolled back in pleasure and quiet muffled moans vibrated around him. 

“Fuck! Shit!” Kuroo grunted, he thrusted his hips forward and pulled Yamaguchi down on his cock. He continued to swear and moan out as he cummed down his throat. 

“Unexpectedly good.” Kuroo praised him. 

“Master, can I please cum?” Yamaguchi desperately asked, crawling onto Kuroo’s lap. He pulled down his knickers to show his throbbing and twitching cock. 

“You’ve been a good boy, so I will allow you to cum.” 

As soon as Kuroo removed the cock ring from Yamaguchi, he screamed out and immediately cummed on both of their stomachs. He held tightly around Kuroo’s neck and rocked his hips, rubbing his pulsating cock against Kuroo’s to edge him out of his orgasm. He rested his head on his shoulders and muttered out incoherent swears and praises. 

“Jesus, you are so desperate, rocking your hips like a slut. Trying to get me hard again so I can fuck you?” Kuroo placed one of his hands on his hips and used the other to take hold of both their cocks. He helped him rock his cock into his hand and glide it up and down his veiny cock. 

“I want you to fuck me… ah! I want you to fuck yo my insides with you big cock, teach me how to be a good fuck toy, daddy.” Yamaguchi confidently remarked, adding his hand on top of Kuroo’s. Guiding his hand up and down both their cocks. “Give me your worse.” 

“Are you sure you can take it?” 

“Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are the finest cockblocks


	14. Atsumu x Kita | Jealousy | Birthday Treat 😏 | Punishment | Bondage | Sex Toys

For Atsumu and Osamu’s birthday Kita arranged a nice gathering at his and Atsumu’s apartment. He invited all his friends and teammates, even the one he most disliked; Hinata. 

Kita disliked Hinata for many reasons; one, the way he clung onto his boyfriend; two, the way he stole his boyfriend whenever he got the chance and this ginger boy always had something about him that just angered Kita. Truthfully Kita would never admit the reasoning behind his hatred for Hinata was the fact he made him jealous. 

Quietly Kita stood in their kitchen, leaning against the counter and sipping his drink slowly. His eyes scanned the room, observing all his guests, he kept a close eye on everyone to make sure no one was having a bad time or their drink was empty. Even though Kita wasn’t much of a social person, he never liked the thought of his guests being unsatisfied. 

Throughout the night Kita watched over the guests, asking everyone how they were doing and making sure everyone was enjoying the night. Every time he would attempt to talk to Atsumu or share a kiss with him, Hianta would disturb their moment. This happened a number of times that night, after a while Kita gave up on trying to be with Atsumu because gradually his jealousy turned into anger. And he didn’t want to destroy Atsumu or Osmau’s birthday so he decided it’s best to stay away. 

The night soon ended, once everyone left Kita aggressively cleaned up, scrubbing the dishes and glasses. Whenever Atsumu would try to joke or mess around with Kita, he would instantly shut him down or mutter a curse under his breath.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Atsumu asked, afraid. 

“Nothing.” Kita passively answered. 

“There is, tell me.” He insisted.

Kita didn’t bother answering his insistent questions and all the pleads to tell him what he did wrong, he just carried on cleaning the kitchen and picking up the rubbish. 

“Baby please!” 

“Go to the bedroom and lay on the bed.” Kita coldly demanded, not even facing the younger man.

Immediately Atsumu ran to their room and laid down on their king sized bed, he was too terrified to ask what Kita was going to do to him for the night and he certainly didn’t have the balls to speak back to him. 

Ten minutes passed and Kita finally walked into their bedroom, his face contorted with anger and his hand full of torture devices. Scared, Atsumu stared at him, he crawled back on the bed till he felt his back press against the hard headboard. A little smirk rested on Kita’s face as he watched his boyfriend grow terrified just by his presence; he’s going to show the idiot who he belongs to. 

Tightly Kita bounded Atsumu’s hands behind his back onto the headboard and sat down on Atsumu’s lap, he leaned down slightly and gently kissed his lips. He stroked his index finger from his jaw all the way down to his covered cock. There he started to tease and mess around with the hardening cock, he softly stroked him through his trousers and kissed him. 

“You made me upset, Atsumu,” Kita whined, putting a fake pout on his lips. 

“Ah-ah why?” Atsumu panted out quietly, tilting his head against the headboard. 

“Because you were ignoring me. You only spoke to Hinata all night, you left me alone and you didn’t kiss me once tonight.” 

“Wha-What do- I was- Kita that-ah!” Atsumu incoherently sounded, jumbling up his words along with frustrated moans. 

Kita stroked his clothed cock steadily, keeping a slow pace and he added pressure only sometimes, only at times he believed Atsumu deserved it. Hungrily he kissed Atsumu, he’s been needing the touch of his lips all night. He opened his mouth slightly for Atsumu to take control of his mouth - he loved the feel of his boyfriend’s tongue ravenously fucking his mouth. Obediently Atsumu stuck his tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevice of his tiny mouth. Battling with his weak and tiny tongue, and occasionally he would nibble on his lower lip which in return got him a couple of happy moans. 

Suddenly Kita pulled away from his lips, removed his hand from his groin and moved away from Atsumu. Kita stripped in front of Atsumu, he pulled down his jeans slowly, revealing the lace knickers he was wearing underneath and he threw his top haphazardly to the side, not caring where it ended up. Atsumu muttered a quiet wow as he saw his boyfriend dressed so erotically for him. Impatiently he yanked at the bounds, but Kita shook his head with a sinister smile. 

“No touching me.”

He grabbed the dildo from beside him and picked up the lube that rested next to his thigh. He lined up one of his hands and reached around, slowly he started to prep himself. Stroking his hole and slicking up the crevice till it was easy to push in his digits. With his mouth he started to teasingly lick and mess around with the dildo. Licking it from the base to the tip, he kitten licked the tip and moaned exaggeratedly as he entered the toy and his fingers inside.

All while he did this torture, he stared Atsumu in the eyes. 

“Ah… mhm! So good… feels so good!” Kita whined, faking a falling onto Atsumu’s lap, his arse poked up in the air and the dildo still shoved down his throat. 

Sensually, almost erotically, Kita bobbed his head up and down on the dildo, flattening his tongue whoever he pulled off to give the fake tip a long lick. Gradually he picked up the pace, he sucked and slurped the cock, using his tongue to hug the sides of the fake dig. He kissed and nuzzled his face into the side. 

Moaning lustfully at the feel of his fingers messing his insides up, he sped up and added more of his fingers inside. He fucked himself rough and liked the way he enjoyed it, and the way Atsumu liked doing it. He crawled up Atsumu’s chest and kissed him desperately, using the hand that was wrapped around the dildo to hold onto his jaw. 

“Kita… please! I’m sorry!” Atsumu cried out, he couldn’t take the torture. This was too much. The way the red lace knickers clung onto Kita’s thighs. The way Kita looked so happy fucking himself with his fingers. The way Kita treated the dildo like he was sucking a real cock. It was driving him absolutely insane. 

“Tsk tsk… No.” Kita pulled away from his lips and gave him a close up on him sucking the fake cock. 

“Ahh! Atsumu… I’m being fucked so good… ah!” Kita moaned as he pressed the tip of the dildo into his hole, pushing it further and further in. He laid his back on Atsumu’s stomach and spread his legs apart on either side of Atsumu’s legs, using them as support to keep him open. 

Roughly Kita thrusted the toy in and out, he started up at Atsumu as he did this. Watching the younger man’s expression drift from pain, happiness and irritation. And it was possible that Atsumu was getting jealous of the toy. 

The hard on pressed up against Kita’s back indicated that his teasing and torture was affecting Atsumu dearly, he felt it pulse and throb through his trousers. As well he felt a wetness kiss his back. 

Thoroughly Kita fucked himself with the dildo, angling it to different positions to aim for that spot he loved getting railed in. He cried out loudly, exaggerating a little, as he felt the toy press up on his prostate. He quicker his pace, thrusting it in and out, hitting that spot every time. To add to Atsumu’s torture he began to grind his hips down into the toy, causing his back to rub up on his cock. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please! Please! I can’t do it anymore! I won’t talk to Shoyo again! Please!” Atsumu cried, like he literally cried. 

“So you know I don’t like it when you talk to Hinata, then why do you do it?” 

“I just want-want to mess around with you and I find-find it cute whe-when you get jealous, I’m sorry!” He continued to sob.

“Next time you do this to me, I will chop off your cock.” 

“I won’t! I won’t do it again!”

As soon as he unwrapped Atsumu’s wrists from the rope, Kita was pinned onto the bed and his hands now were forced above his head. Atsumu wasted no time in taking his cock out from his trousers and slamming it inside. He wasn’t even bothered to give time for Kita to adjust, he just thrusted aimlessly and desperately. The grip on Kita’s waist was tight and his hands numbed at the unbreakable grasp Atsumu had on his wrist. 

Animalistically Atsumu bit and sucked on Kita’s collarbones and shoulders, he left no place untouched by his lips. 

“Kita… ahh Kita! I love you! I love you! I really love you!” Atsumu panted out heavily, his chest heaving and his sweat dripping from the sides of his face. He looked like a dog in heat and he fucked like one too. 

Relentlessly Atsumu thrusted, slamming his boney hips into Kita’s plump arse causing a red mark to stain his cheeks. Atsumu let go of Kita’s wrists and placed it on his throat which he gently squeezed - he knew Kita loved getting choked. He popped one of his fingers into his mouth as he choked him, he spread his lips apart and forced his tiny tongue out of his mouth. Smoothly he stroked his tongue with his thumb and then he shoved two of his fingers down his throat.

Moaning, whimpering, screaming, begging Kita held helplessly onto Atsumu’s shoulders. He clawed and punched lightly at his back whenever Atsumu would mess with his nipples, slam into his prostate and choke him. 

Over and over again, in an odd and unrhythmic sequence Atsumu would rotate between these different teases. 

“Atsumu! Ahh! Atsumu! Nghh! I’m cunning! Ahh! No! Ah!” Kita screamed, hugging Atsumu as he squirted. His cum coated both their stomachs, it puddled on his stomach and dripped down from Atsumu's chest. The sight was extremely erotic. 

“Can I cum too? Oh my fucking- you’re so tight! Fuck!” Atsumu grunted, picking up Kita’s hips and fucking him a bit more rougher and slower. He spread his cheeks apart and witnessed his cock invade his insides, watched how his swelling, sweet hole effortlessly took him in. 

“Hurry!” He demanded.

Almost instantly Atsumu cummed, he thrusted a couple times and gave a few slaps to Kita’s arse before he spilled inside and filled up his boyfriend to the fullest. He cried and groaned happily. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He chanted. 

-

“That was the worst and best birthday present ever, you made me cry.” 

“Don’t say ‘I made you cry’ like you don’t cry all the time.” Kita scroffed. 

“It’s good to cry.” Atsumu defended, frowning. Almost on the verge of tears. 

“Not that often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osamu will get his birthday present I promise 😔


	15. Suna x Osamu | Birthday Treat | I Need To Seriously Stop Writing About Blow Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I promised 😏

Osamu gazed into Suna’s eyes as he gently pulled Osamu over to him. He moved closer and Suna’s lips touched his, engaging Osamu into small, soft kisses as he smoothly rubbed my arm, increasing Osamu’s arousal. 

When their lips parted, Osamu sent a teasing look to Suna and licked his moist lips, parting them and leaning back on the sofa to encourage him to come closer. As Suna approached Osamu’s waiting, greedy mouth, his hand snaked around his neck and his lips welcomed Suna’s; they kissed again. More kisses were exchanged for a couple moments, growing impatient, Suna probbed Osamu’s mouth with his tongue. Osamu allowed his tongue to trespass into his mouth, as the kiss heated Suna pulled him into his embrace. 

Osamu moaned into the kiss, Suna’s aggressive and rough yet smooth way of kissing always aroused him and it complimented his submissive, passive behaviour. 

Slowly Suna parted their lips, causing a string of spit to form, he licked it away as he gave Osamu a quick peck. Sensually he kissed his ears and neck, Osamu let out a breathy moan as he travelled his ticklish kisses down his long neck to his shoulders. Soft moans and uneven breaths slipped out of Osamu as he felt Suna’s hand reach up his shirt and caress his sensitive nipples with his fingers. 

“We should have a shower… ah! I-ah stin-ah!” Osamu helplessly moaned. He tried his best to take Suna out of his trance but it was no use, he was too memorised by his chest. 

Gently he rolled his nipples between his fingers, sending Osamu shameless spasms of delight. “Can I fuck you in the shower, please?” Suna asked, politely. 

Rough splatters of water massage the tops of their shoulders as they hungrily kissed each, yet again. Osamu wrapped his arms around Suna’s neck and forced him to crouch down a little so he could deeply kiss him. A moan sounded from Osamu as he felt the tip of Suna’s cock brush against his tip. 

“I’m going to destroy you,” Suna smirked. 

Softly Suna kissed his way down Osmau’s toned stomach, he rubbed and played with his nipples. He parted his legs slightly and trailed a number of open mouth kisses across his milky thighs. Shamelessly Osamu whimpered, each kiss and touch of Suna drove him crazy. 

His lips made their way to his leaking cock, he peck up and down his cock teasingly. He took his tip into his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down just in the top half of his cock - Suna wasn’t never good at deepthroating. However he did enjoy making a mess out of Osamu by sucking and playing with his cock. 

Slowly he explored his cock with his tongue, to add to the stimulus Suna purposely made loud sucking noises and pumped his base as he worked and played with his tip. Dribbles of precum puddled on his tongue, he hummed in satisfaction at the taste. 

“Rin! Ahh!” 

“Cum, Osamu. Come on.” Suna teased. 

Soon Osamu scratched at Suna’s broad shoulders, he cried shamefully as he cummed down Suna’s throat. He rocked his hips into his mouth and fluttered his eyes out as his body lost control to the orgasm. Suna held Osamu close and worked his cock in and out of his mouth as his orgasm slowly tapered off into a sea of orgasmic spasms and breathy moans.

“Knees, Osamu.” Suna demanded, standing up and leaning up against the tiled, steaming wall and pointing to the space between his legs with a crooked eyebrow. 

Obediently Osamu listened to his demand, he kneeled between his legs and wasted no time in rubbing his cock and he took the tip straight into his mouth. Osamu didn’t have trouble deepthroating, so he took his large cock deep into his mouth without an issue. 

Suna tangled his fingers into Osamu’s wet hair and forced him down his cock as he thrusted his hips forward. Osamu kept his mouth gapped and open for Suna, he didn’t quiver or resist the aggressive and rough treatment. Instead he encouraged it as he purposely moaned and whimpered off more. 

Moments had passed since Osamu’s oragsm, however it still resided inside him and the feeling of the gorgeous sensation still stuck. And having his sensitive lips being forced open by Suna’s cock brought on more pleasure and delight. 

With small gentle movements Suna began to work his cock in and out, each time a little deeper until Osamu couldn't take any more. Slowly and deliberately he worked his cock in and out of his mouth as Osamu sucked and then paused so he could use his lips and tongue. 

"You look so good helplessly sucking on my cock, Osamu.” 

Finally Suna reached his end, he thrusted his hips and kept a good hold of Osamu’s head as he shot his cum deep into his mouth. He continued to thrust and fuck his mouth to rid himself of his pleasure, Osamu greedily sucked and slurped up all the excessive precum that dropped down his sides or dribbled from the side of his mouth. 

“Amazing.” Suna praised him.


	16. Tendou x Semi | Rough Sex | Kissing | Hate Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is how I picture Semi sounding as he gets fucked by Tendou](https://youtu.be/xiRGSvVoHI8)

Tendou and Semi’s relationship is built up on sexual tension and resentment, but this is what makes the sex exquisite and unmatched. In the past they decided mutually to separate in hopes to find sex that could be on par with theirs and to find a relationship that is built up on love instead of hate. Many, many, many times they tried this, despite the triumphs it never worked. In the end they would end up in each other’s beds. 

It’s been a year since Semi had met up with Tendou, he promised himself a year ago that he wouldn’t waste his time and efforts - and his money - on travelling to Paris to get that fuck his body always needed. And look at him now: standing outside Tendou’s infamous chocolate shop. 

Yes, he hated the idea that he was standing outside his shop and he’s he hated that his heart sped up just at the mere thought of seeing his regretful fuck.

“What are you doing here?” Tendou smugly asked, opening the door to his shop. 

“What do you think?” Semi snapped. 

“A year, a new record. But you still couldn’t survive.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

-

Tendou wasted no time in pressing Semi up against his apartment door, he took both his wrists into his hand and placed them above his head. Instantly he went for his lips, ravenously kissing him, Semi replied in the same manner. Opening his mouth slightly for Tendou to slip his tongue through, he messed around with Semi’s soft tongue and licked every inch of his mouth without fail. 

“Fuck… I’ve missed this.” Tendou muttered through quick pecks as he undressed Semi, stripping him of his jacket and top. 

“Haha was a year too long for you?” Semi provoked, grinding his cock against Tendou’s thigh. 

“You flew here, don’t act so cocky.” Tendou tied Semi’s hands behind his back with his shirt. “We are going to play all night,” He whispered in his ear, kissing down from the underside to his chest. 

He took one of Semi’s nipples in his mouth, he sucked on it harshly and softly nibbled on it. With the other one he played with it between his fingers as he gently squeezed his chest. He laid his tongue flat against his nipple, he lapped his tongue around it and licked it like a cat drinking it’s milk. Softly he hummed in satisfaction as he heard quiet moans and needy whines come from Semi. 

Semi rocked his hips faster on Tendou’s thigh, his cock was throbbing for a release, he needed this release. For the past year it’s been empty orgasms and shitty, unsatisfactory fucks - Tendou’s tongue toying with his nipples was enough to make him scream out in pleasure and orgasm. 

“Ah~ I fucking hate yo~you!” Semi moaned regretfully, he squeezed his eyes shut and allowed the pleasure to overtake his body. He rested his head back and kept his mouth a jar to allow moans and whimpers to easily slip out. 

Tendou licked his lips and continued to relentlessly play and tease his chest, kissing around his sensitive and swelling nipples. Licking his tongue across his chest, placing open mouth kisses up and down his torso. Leaving a variety of marks, bites and spit all over his top half of his body. Focusing on the parts he knew Semi liked to be licked and teased. 

“Ahh- Tendou~ oh~ ah!” He screamed, rocking his hips faster, humping his thigh like a dog. “I’m gonna cum! Ah! Ah!” 

“You are pathetic, Semi-Semi.” Tendou laughed, reaching his hand into Semi’s now soaked pants, fiddling his long fingers over his pulsating and cum-covered tip. Teasingly he pressed his index finger on his slit, rubbing it around in circular motions. 

Quiet moans and breathy pants drifted out of Semi’s wet, part lips as Tendou played with his cock. Helping him through his embarrassing orgasm, whispering a multitude of praises and degrading things; telling him how he was a good boy or smugly remarking about how much he cummed from just his nipples. Even though Tendou wanted to punch him and tell him to fuck off, his warm breath kissing his neck as he whispered those oddly seductive words in his ear made him weak. 

“Fuck-Fuck me please.” Semi pleaded with half lidded eyes and desperate expression.

“Okay, I will fuck you.” 

Aggressively Tendou threw Semi on his bed, he sat on his knees and hiked up Semi’s arse up on his thighs ax he placed a pillow under Semi’s stomach to keep him comfortable. He lubed up his fingers, stroked around Semi’s hole to slick it up for his invasion, he used his other hand to lube up his cock and to get himself fully erect. Helplessly Semi bucked his hips up towards Tendou’s touch, the feel of his skilled fingers delicately messing around with his hole. 

Slowly Tendou entered two fingers in, he chuckled to himself, he liked how easy his fingers went in; it was so lewd. Gently he scissored his fingers, twisting them around to find his spot. All while Tendou fucked him generously with his fingers, Semi drenched the bedcovers in his spit and tears as the pleasure again was becoming too much for his body to handle. 

“Mhm-agh! More! Ah! More! Ngh!” Semi cried, arching his back higher and digging his flustered face into the covers. 

Without further ado Tendou took his fingers out his hole and replaced them with the thing Semi’s been needing since he'd arrived in Paris. 

He pressed his cockhead on his entersnce, he thrusted only the tip inside and rocked it back and forth. Just having the tip of Tendou’s cockhead inisde, pumping in and out, pressing on his prostate and carving its shape on his walls was enough to make Semi ball up his tied hands, squeeze his watery eyes and bit down harshly on his lower lip as he cummed for the second time that night. 

“You’re so sexy, Semi. Cumming untouched from just having my cockhead inside you, have you always been this desperate?” Tendou teased, he rubbed his thumb over his stretched entrance, he used his other hand to spread his cheeks apart. “You should see how well your hole takes my cock, it’s like fitting in a perfect puzzle piece.” 

With each nudge Tendou went a little deeper than the last, he thrusted just half of his cock inside and he rested for a moment for Semi to adjust and to get rid of the discomfort. Sensing Semi was ready for the fucking he needed, he went deeper and deeper till his base was being hugged by his addictive hole. 

“Ah fuck Semi!” Tendou panted out, losing his own composure and cockiness as he got sucked into Semi’s entrance. 

At first his thrusts were slow and sloppy due to his first burst of undeniable pleasure, his hands brushed the sides of Semi’s hips from his rough grip. He kept up his slow, unrhythmic thrusts and in return to his thrusts Semi unconsciously pushed back to receive him. Each time Semi felt him all the way inside, he would desperately push back against him to receive more. 

Tendou held onto his thighs as he rocked in and out, finally Tendou was starting to get a rougher and faster rhythm. He began to work his cock in and out of his hole, each thrust in being rougher than the last. Semi’s hole dilated and contracted around his cock to match the contours of Tendou’s cock as he pumped himself in his hole. 

“Tendou~ fuck! Fuck me faster! Hard-ah please! Please! More! Fuck!”

Before continuing his rough fucking, Tendou flipped around Semi and unbounded his hands, throwing his skinny arms around his neck. Without warning he thrusted himself in again, he pressed his lips hungrily against Semi’s and fucked him rougher as he kissed him desperately. Equal amounts of moans came from both of them as they kissed and connected together.

Instinctively, Semi squeezed around him tighter and pulled Tendou closer to him; Tendou took this as an indication that Semi was coming nearer to his climax. 

“You gonna cum again, Semi? Do you love my cock that much?” Tendou breathlessly panted out, he whispered a number of lewd things in Semi’s ear to help him reach his climax - he knew dirty talk was Semi’s weakness and he knew Semi loved it when his ear was licked or breathed on. So he did these teasing procedures as he methodically plunged his cock in and out of Semi’s tight hole. 

“Tendou… fuck! Fuck! I hate you! I fucking...ah!” 

Soon Semi drenched both their chests in his semen. He rocked his hips and rubbed his cock on Tendou’s toned abdomen, he scratched and punched at his back and called him horrible names as he did so. 

Tendou began to push harder and faster until suddenly, he froze and held himself tightly inside of Semi and let out a loud triumphant groan, his cock pulsed as jets of his seed spewed deep inside. As he began to thrust and hold again, he delivered more and more surges of seed. Semi pulled him tightly to bring him in as deep as possible.

“Shit! Shit! Semi! Ah!” Tendou grunted in his ear, he fell limp onto his heaving chest and rested his head. He thrusted slowly to release himself from his orgasm. 

-

After a quick nap, Semi unwrapped himself from Tendou’s embrace. Then quickly he got dressed, he did this as quiet as possible to not disturb Tendou. However when he got to the door, Tendou heard the door click. 

“Why do you always leave? Just stay.” Tendou murmured.

“You know that’s not how we are.” Semi replied, opening the door fully and walking out. 

Before closing the door, Tendou muttered to him, “It doesn’t have to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed bruhs
> 
> Everyone’s suggestions are being written, I’m sorry it’s taking such a long time! I will try to update more frequently, if I don’t it’s because of school or exams 😞


	17. Hinata x Kenma | Rimjob | Dirty Talk Kinda | Post-Time Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant for Friday, but work. Sorry! 
> 
> I will probably be uploading more this week because I’m ill (not the COVIDs)

“Shoyo, you’ve gotten so muscular.” Kenma commented, trailing his fingers gingerly across his torso, touching every defined ab with his fingertips. 

Each touch sent shivers down Hinata’s spine, being blindfolded increased his sensitivity more than he liked, even the air that breezed made him shudder. As well, being tied didn’t help with his impatience and sensitivity, he was fully under the control of Kenma - which he did in fact like a lot. 

“Shoyo, are you going to treat me nicely?” Kenma whispered directly in his ear. 

“Y-Yes.” Hinata choked. 

“Good boy, good boy.” 

Lightly Kenma pushed Hinata down on the pillows, placing his head carefully on the pillows. Before Hinata could question, Kenma silenced him by placing his index on his lips as he whispered the instructions. Then Kenma released his hands and took off the blindfolds. 

“Please me Shoyo.” 

Kenma placed both his knees either side of Hinata’s head, slowly he lowered his hips. Hinata took both his cheeks into his hands and began to knead at Kenma’s arse cheeks like they were dough, a breathy gasp fluttered out of Kenma in response. Gently Hinata massaged and squeezed Kenma’s arse, giving it rough squeezes and light spanks. 

Hinata planted open mouth kisses all over his arse, licking all around and offering his either cheeks a rough bite - which Kenma enjoyed. Smoothly, he spread his cheeks apart and started to kiss around his rim, licking and flattening his tongue on his gaping hole. Purposely Hinata exaggerated the sounds of his kisses, sucks and licks, adding audible stimulus. 

Hinata licked from the top to Kenma’s hole, wiggling around frantically and teasingly, he did this multiple times. He made sure the tip of his tongue brushed against all his nerves and sensitive spots without penetrating. 

“Ahh— Shoyo… Ahh!” Kenma moaned, he grinded his hips down on Hinata’s face in hopes to feel his tongue more. But HinatA’s strong grip prevented him from moving, it was only hopeless thrusts in the air. 

Teasingly, Hinata swirled his tongue around his rim, at first he drew small and gingerly licked the circles around his rim, causing Kenma to get breathless. As he drew the curled bigger, he would send a soft kiss to his hole and only thrust in the tip of his tongue. This drove Kenma absolutely crazy. 

“Do you feel good, Kozume?” Hinata laughed, giving Kenma’s needy hole more aggressive licks and flicks. “Tell me, am I doing good, Kozume? Do you feel nice?” He continued, he added a slap to one of Kenma’s cheeks, causing it to redden with his hand print. 

“Ah… yes Shoyo.” Kenma whimpered, his knees wearing and the drip on the headboard becoming tighter. 

“Lay on your back,” Hinata demanded, releasing his hands from his arse and drawing his tongue back into his mouth. 

Eagerly Kenma complied, laying on his back and spreading his legs more. Hinata lowered his head between his thigh, placing both his knees on his muscular shoulders. Gently, he kissed up and down his thighs, licking a trail of saliva from mid-thigh to his hole. Flicking his tongue over the sensitive spots which Kenma responded to with a scream, squirm and jolt. 

“Sho-Shoyo… you’ve gotten so much better… Jesus!” Kenma blissfully groaned. The tip of his cock plustating, indicating that he was very close to release. It was embarrassing to admit but Hinata’s tongue was close to giving him a shocking oragsm. 

Roughly Hinata used the flat part of his tongue to lap over his hole, he licked ups and down on the same spot countless times. Getting it all wet and needy. He ignored the pleas from Kenma, he wasn’t even close to interring his tongue in fully yet. He wanted to tease more and get Kenma close to his orgasm before he was going to further his pleasure. 

In time with his licks, Kenma grinded his hips upward, this was the only freedom Hinata gave him. He cried and whined whenever he felt Hinata’s tongue unexpectedly brush pass his hole, he was done with begging and pleading, his mind was too blank to even think anymore, let alone form words. All that sounded from his lips was moans and whimpers. 

Hinata was proud he got his boyfriend to become so breathless and helpless from  
Just his tongue. 

To reward him, Hinata finally gave Kenma what he deserved. Steadily he inserted his tongue in, holding on his arse cheek, spreading them wider and keeping a good grip so Kenma doesn’t back his hips down. 

“Ahh! Not so… Shoyo… I fucking~ I’m…” Kenma incoherently moaned, he entangled his fingers into the finger locks and forced his face deeper in his crevice. 

Hinata smirked to himself, he allowed Kenma to go crazy and forced his tongue fuck him, grinding on it and guiding his head up and down. He was so needy. As Hinata’s tongue entered his hole, he would wiggle it and curl it, and lick around his walls as if he was searching for something. 

“I’m going to cum… I’m gonna cum… cum!” Kenma breathlessly commented, releasing his grip from Hinata’s hair and falling limp as his cock throbbed more and more precum trickled down the sides. 

“Cum then.” Hinata cockily laughed, thrusting his tongue deeper in his hole. 

“Fuck Shoyo!” Kenma screamed, painting his chest in his own cum. He clawed at his bed sheets and punched the mattress as he oragsm overtook his body. He cried out Hinata’s name numerous times till his orgasm settled. 

-

“Aww… Kozume, your face has been fitted by your cum, I only want my cum dirtying your pretty face.” Hinata pouted, gathering up the cum that dripped from Kenma’s chin with his finger, he placed his finger in his mouth and sucked erotically on his finger. Humming in satisfaction at the taste. 

“How… How do you change so much?” 

“That’s a secret.” He whispered.

“You used be such a good boy.”

“I still am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is sexy and can top a motherfucker don’t even fucking @ me


	18. Tanaka x Tsukishima | Riding | Fingering | Nipple Play | Affectionate Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I lowkey ship it 
> 
> And I love me a tall Tsundere type uke 
> 
> *cough* like *cough* Sakusa

Tanaka ran his hands up and down Tsukishima’s milky thighs, squeezing them lightly as he stroked up. Humming in delight at how easily flustered Tsukishima became at his simple actions. 

He reached down and gingerly brushed his lips against his ear, “You’re my number one fanboy, aren’t you?” 

“Mhm Tanaka-San…” Tsukishima breathlessly responded, holding onto Tanaka’s biceps tightly for support. “I’m Tanaka-San’s number… ah… fanboy.” 

“Does that mean you want to give me a reward for doing so well in the match today?” 

“Yes…” 

Tanaka removed himself from between his thighs, he laid down on his back and placed a smirk on his lips. In a demanding manner, he patted his lap and motioned for him to come closer to him. Obediently Tsukishima complied, he crawled over to Tanaka and put both his thighs on either side of his hips. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt his arse brush against his hardened cock. 

“Ride me.” Tanaka proposed. 

An instant blush covered Tsukishima’s face and his body froze at his request, a loud laugh sounded from Tanaka - he enjoyed the thought that he was the only one to see him in such a manner. 

“I will guide you, your senpai will help you.” 

Sitting up slightly, Tanaka rested his back on his headboard and planted his hands on Tsukishima’s butt. Softly he massaged his arse, pulling them apart and squeezing them. 

“Haha… you’re still loose from last night,” Tanaka commented, inserting two of his fingers in with ease. Scissoring them apart. Tsukishima’s soft walls wrapped effortlessly around his fingers. “You’re so soft inside…” He whispered to himself. 

“Tanaka-San… touch my chest…” Tsukishima requested, he turned his gaze away from the older boy in embarrassment. 

As Tanaka stretched his hole more, he captured one of his nipples in his mouth. Gently he sucked on it, flicking his tongue teasingly on the tip of his bud and then he would flatten his whole tongue against it and rest it there. He added a third finger, causing Tsukishima to embrace Tanaka tightly and rock down his hips needily.

Tsukishima forced Tanaka to suck more on his chest, he didn’t care if he bit, sucked or licked, he enjoyed anything Tanaka did. He continuously fucked himself on his fingers, wiggling his hips in circular motions to help Tanaka find his spot. 

Once he did, Tsukishima didn’t stop bouncing up and down on his fingers, angling himself on Tanaka’s fingers to help him direct him towards his prostate every time. Choked moans and breathy whimpers fluttered out his lips, he collapsed himself on Tanaka’s shoulder and held onto him, his fingertips dug in his shoulder blades. 

“Fuck me Tanaka-San.” 

“Only if you ride me.” 

“I will, Tanaka-San.” 

Carefully, Tanaka balanced Tsukishima above his cock, he held onto his sides and slowly guided him down. Helping him take his cock in inch by inch, he didn’t thrust all of himself in immediately. He allowed him to ease into the stretch, they may have done it last night but he was still a little tight. 

“Tanaka-San it feels really good!” Tsukishima lowered himself down all the way till he felt Tanaka’s cock stir up his stomach. 

Momentarily he held him there, he bounced up and down a little still with his cock inside of him. He didn’t thrust all the way up or release Tanaka’s cock from his warmth. 

Gradually he lifted himself off of his cock but he would immediately drop down when he was about to pull off. Tanaka rested back and allowed Tsukishima to bounce on his cock, his strength weakening from the pleasure. He had no way of controlling the hyper first year.

“Tsukishima, you know how to ride… ahh… my cock so well…” Tanaka praised him, tapping his arse lightly and cupping one of his pecs, he squeezed on both his cheek and pec as he felt Tsukishima do a rough bounce on his cock. 

“I am your number one fanboy, I need to give my senpai the best treatment.” Tsukishima seductively said, bouncing faster on his cock, lifting up and lowering down all the way to his base. 

Sometimes he would purposely clench his hole whenever he lowered himself, giving Tanaka that extra pleasure he knew he loved. He would relax his hole when he pulled out.

“Fuck… I think I’m going to cum!” Tanaka grunted, grabbing his waist and pulling him down as he thrusted up.

In response Tsukishima collapsed again on his shoulder and hugged him, he grinded his hips but he lost his strength as Tanaka took control. Relentlessly he would thrust and meet his thrusts by forcing Tsukishima down on his cock. 

Tsukishima too was close to his climax, it wasn’t just the feeling of Tanaka’s hard cock stirring up his insides the way he liked; it was the feel of Tanaka’s hot breath riding up his neck and the inaudible praises he would mutter against the crook of his neck.

“Let cum together.” Tanaka wrapped his hand around Tsukishima's neglected cock, he pumped it fast and unrhythmic like his sloppy thrusts. 

Soon both of them cummed in unison, screaming each other’s names and rocking their hips helplessly to get rid of their oragsm. 

After another round that Tsukishima desperately wanted, they both fell asleep instantly after the second round. Tanaka placed Tsukishima’s head on his heaving chest and drew the taller boy closer to his sides; he hugged him protectively as he fell asleep. Without hesitation, Tsukishima nuzzled his body into his senpai’s and embraced him equally. 

“Goodnight, Kei.” 

“Goodnight, Tanaka-San.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka deserved his lovely reward from his nice Kouhai


	19. Kuroo x Yaku | Semi-Public Sex | Master | Vibrators

Simultaneously everyone pulled out their phones from their pockets as they heard a faint buzz. Everyone whispered to each other, asking one another if it was theirs. Yet the sudden buzz didn’t erupted from anyone’s phones. 

A cocky smirk itched it’s way on Kuroo’s lips, he looked around the room to check if anyone knew the source of the buzz. No one did. The only one that knew was Yaku with his face red and lips parted slightly, his body limping as well. 

“Master… why? I thought you said you wouldn’t do this…” Yaku whispered to Kuroo, grasping the worst that was holding the remote. “You…” He sniffled . “Promised.” 

“Did I?” Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, acting fake confused. 

“Yes…ah…. master!” Yaku cried out, not loud enough to disturb anyone at the dinner table. “Please… ah!” 

The faint vibrations ran through his body, circulating through his body; acting as another life force within his body. Kuroo messed around with the switches, turning it off and then turning it right up to the highest setting. His prostate throbbed against the little gadget and his cocked leaked, staining the front of his trousers. 

Yaku gripped the sides of the table as he felt the toy shift inside of him. Now, directly hitting his prostate. Before a moan or whimper could escape, Yaku imprisoned his bottom lip between his lips. However this wasn’t enough, somehow a moan was able to climb through his cage. Luckily it wasn’t loud enough for heads to turn. 

“Ah…” Yaku cried. He grinded his hips down and rubbed his arse against his chair in hopes to find more pleasure. “Master… I want more…” Yaku reached his hand around and grabbed Kuroo’s cock, offering it light squeezes and rubbing his hand over the area. 

“Now you want more, kitty?” Kuroo grinned, he grabbed Yaku’s hand and started to move it at his own pace. With his other hand he unbuckled his belt, before entering Yaku’s hand into his trousers to take a quick glance around the room to see if anyone was watching. Luckily no one was.

“Make me hard and I might give you ‘more’.” 

Kuroo sat back in his seat and continued to chatter with the others, he ignored Yaku’s quiet moans and desperate strokes of his cock. 

With the little strength Yaku had, he pumped Kuroo’s cock, up and down. His fingers just about wrapped perfectly around his cock, it was difficult to keep a good grip. Weakly, he played with his cock and moaned to the vibrations that scattered throughout his body. 

Feeling his cum dribble from his tip made Yaku long for more, he wanted to feel his cum on his tongue. The salty sensation coats the back of his throat. Kuroo’s hand tangled in his hair tightly, helping him up and down his cock aggressively. Kuroo praising him and telling him how much of a good boy he was. Just the thought of having his cock in his mouth was almost enough to make him topple over and cum. 

Again Yaku called for his Master, holding his base as tightly as he could do in his weakened state. Kuroo turned over to Yaku for a second, he gave him a smirk and shook his head no, then he grabbed his wrist and helped him properly jerk his cock. 

“Yaku, are you feeling well?” Lev asked, tapping his senpai’s shoulder lightly. “You’ve gone quite red.” He placed his hand on his forehead and brought it down to his neck. “You’re really hot-“

“You’re right, Lev. Yaku doesn’t look well, let me sort it out.” Kuroo interrupted, he brushed off Lev’s hand from his boyfriend and took a possessive hold of him. 

Kuroo pulled Yaku’s hand out of his trousers, wiped it clean with the table cloth, buckled and zipped his trousers up. He turned down the vibrations and helped Yaku up, taking him into one of the vacant rooms. 

“Master, please… Please…” Yaku begged, pulling on Kuroo’s clothes for dear life. “I want it. I want it!” He chanted. 

Aggressively, Kuroo pushed Yaku down on the couch and climbed on top of him, taking off his shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room. Under him Yaku eagerly took off his clothes, kicking off his shoes and yanking his trousers off, pulling up his top only neiva de he didn't have enough attention within him to pull it off. 

Kuroo kissed his chest and licked up like a dog drinking its water, all throughout he gave Yaku an intense stare, keeping his eyes only on him as he played around with his nipples. As he bit and sucked on his chest, he placed his fingers at his hole. 

“It’s so swollen and soft, it’s twitching so much.” Kuroo commented, stroking his index around his stuffed hole. 

He hooked his finger around the dangling wire that was connected to the device and pulled it out in one tug. Yaku let out a whine as he felt himself empty. 

“Want me to fill you up? Or would you prefer Lev to fuck you?” 

“I want master!” Yaku insisted, reaching around Kuroo’s neck and pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. Running his tongue over his lower lip and inserting his tongue in. “Master… please…” He whispered against his lips seductively. 

It didn’t take Kuroo a lot of convincing to pull himself out of his cock and slam it right into Yaku without hesitation. Kuroo held tightly onto Yaku’s thighs, holding up his legs, as he thrusted in and out of his hole. He kept a steady pace at first, he pumped his cock slow and hard, smacking his hips roughly against his backside. 

“You’re hole is sucking me right in, it doesn’t want me to leave,” Kuroo folded Yaku more, holding his hips up. “Look how desperately your hole is clinging to me when I thrust out. Such a dirty kitty.” Kuroo thrusted in deep, held himself inside of Yaku for a moment, then he pulled his cock out, he just left his tip inside. 

“Master that's-too embarrassing stop!” Yaku cried out, he lightly punched at Kuroo’s upper arm and covered his eyes with his hand. “Ah!” He moaned, feeling a certain area within his body get stimulated. 

“No covering your face!” Kuroo took hold of Yaku’s arms and placed them above his head in a tight grip. “I want to see you cry.” 

Finally Kuroo started to get more serious with his thrust and from the sounds Yaku were making he seemed to be enjoying himself. He quickened up his pace and thrusted in long, quick moves, hitting every weak part that drove Yaku into a moaning mess. 

Tears pricked the sides of Yaku’s eyes as the pleasure gradually increased and took over his body completely, he balked up his restrained hands and arched his hips into Kuroo’s thrusts. He was coming to his end, just one more, maybe two more thrusts would be the cause of his longed for climax.

“Master! Ah! Don’t stop!” Yaku screamed, wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s waist pulling him further as he bucked his hips upwards as he cummed, spilling all his seed on his chest. Some spurted on his face. 

“Good boy, you did so well.” Kuroo praised, letting go of his hands and cupping his cheek lovingly. Yaku nuzzled himself into Kuroo’s warmth. Little moans and mewls escaped his lips as Kuroo continued to thrust, helping him out of his high and trying to edge his climax. 

Kuroo pulled out of Yaku, stroked himself a couple times before he cummed all over the half-awake man. After reaching his own climax, he rested himself on Yaku’s heaving chest. He rested there for a while. 

-

“It seems like you don’t hate each other anymore.” Kai teased.


	20. Bokuto x Daichi x Sugawara x Kuroo x Oikawa | Fivesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our father in who art in heaven, forgive me

“Sugawara, we are really sorry for talking in your lesson, can we make it up to you?” Daichi asked with a tone of sincerity. 

“Yeah, we are really sorry, sir.” Bokuto added with an apologetic smile on his lips. 

“We really want to say sorry, Suga-chan.” Oikawa forced out, he hated apologising. But this apology had a benefit that he was looking forward to. 

“Koushi, can we say our apology?” Kuroo inched his way closer to his maths teacher, whispering teasingly in his ear. “I’m sure you would like our sorry, I know I am.” He flirted. 

“What are you doing-“ 

“We are saying sorry, sir.” Bokuto interrupted bluntly, he walked around the teacher’s desk and went on the other side of his teacher. He leaned down to his ear and began to kiss the underneath his ear, licking and sucking a dark hickey in the spot. Kuroo, on the other side, gave the same treatment to his ear. Licking and smothering it with open mouth kisses.

Daichi and Oikawa joined both of their friends, Oikawa went for his pants and Daichi went for his shirt. Daichi reached up into his shirt and began to press his fingers on his nipples, he cupped both of his pecs and squeezed them. His thumbs rubbed in circular motions around his nipples as he tightened his grip around his chest.

Oikawa kneeled in front of his teacher, he unbuckled and unzipped his pants and pulled them completely off. He placed both his milky thighs on his shoulders and from there he kissed his inner thighs. Drawing lines and pictures with his tongue, leaving a trail of spit on his way to his neglected cock. 

“Boys-ah… we can’t~ do… this here…” Sugawara moaned like an angel, all the boys hummed in delight at his silky voice. “Oika-ah!” 

Pumping his base, Oikawa kicked a teasing stripe up his cock and then took his head into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slightly. He stroked his fist up and down his cock, keeping a firm grip on the base to prevent his teacher from bucking his hips into his mouth and cumming. He twirled his tongue around his tip and dug the tip of his tongue into his slit, he wiggled around a little. 

“Ahh! Oikawa! Mhm! Ahh don’t!” He moaned, entangling his hands into his soft brown hair and forcing the boy to go down further. 

Kuroo placed his lips on his teacher’s, he kissed him gently at first, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip and rubbing just the tip of his tongue on his lips. A needy whine escaped out of Sugawara’s mouth indicating he wanted his student to stop teasing him and kiss him properly. Kuroo complied to his silent demand, he thrusted his tongue into his gaped mouth, he took hold of his teacher’s hair, pulling him deeper into the aggressive kiss. 

Sugawara drifted his hand down and brushed his hand on Bokuto’s clothed cock, Bokuto smiled to himself, half he was getting treated first by his math’s teacher. He reached inside Bokuto’s trousers and took hold of his cock, he rubbed it softly and played with his cold the way he loved it. Sugawara knew all the needs of his students. He slicked his hand up with Bokuto’s precum and began to stroke his cock faster, up and down. 

“Ahh Mr. Sir… your hand feels so good.” Bokuto moaned in his ear which sent a wave of pleasurable vibration throughout his body. 

Teasingly Daichi tickled Sugawara’s nipples with his tongue, he twirled his tongue around the bud and bit gently down. He cupped his chest and continuously squeezed down on the squishy flesh. His tongue licked all around his chest, leaving Sugawara’s chest cold and wet with spit. Little bite and large bite marks scattered all over his milky chat. Wherever a mole sat, Daichi licked and sucked on it. 

“Fuck! Daichi! Daichi! Ah! Daichi!” Sugawara moaned against Kuroo’s lips through desperate kisses as he bucked his chest and hips forward. Regretfully he cummed. “Ahh Daichi!” He continued to scream through his oragsm. 

“Why do you only ever scream Daichi’s name? Is he your favourite?” Bokuto asked, he swirled Sugawara’s chair, forcing the teacher to look into his golden, darkened eyes. 

“No-No! It’s just a reflex… You’re all my favourite!” Sugawara blushed. Even though he claimed that he had no favourite, it was clear to all of the boys - except Daichi - that Sugawara preferred Daichi over them. 

“Should we continue at my place, boys?”

-

Sugawara laid flat on his bed, his head arched up on pillows and his legs spread wide. All his students gather around him, their knees sinking into the mattress causing an imbalance. Fearfully, Sugawara looked around, staring at each one individually. The thought of their next moves caused his dick to slightly twitch and breath go a bit uneven.

“Thank you for the food.” Daichi jokingly said.

He shifted his way closer to his maths teacher, put his legs on his shoulders and brought his lips to his hole. Where he began to lick and play. Slowly he ran his tongue up and down his crevice, laying it flat against his hole whenever he passed it. Sucking his hole, Daichi reached up and began to toy with his cock however his hand was slapped away by Bokuto. Soon his hand got replaced with Bokuto’s mouth. 

A loud moan sounded from Sugawara as he felt his two of his sweet spots get stimulated. The feel of Bokuto’s tongue running up and down his cock along with the teasing strokes of Daichi’s tongue on his hole made his mind blank. Words were impossible to form, he couldn’t even scream out their names, he could only:

“Ah! Mgh! Huh! Hah! Ngh! Mor-ah!” 

Ever so slowly, Daichi penetrated his tongue inside his teacher, he didn’t wiggle or make any movement. He allowed it to rest inside his teacher, he wanted him to beg, grind his hips down desperately. Having the difficulty of choosing between fucking Bokuto’s mouth of fucking himself on Daichi’s tongue. 

More pants and moans came from Sugawara as he desperately tried to succumb to the pleasure, but it was useless. All his students knew how to make him desperate and mindless. 

Gently Sugawara rocked his hips, arching his hips up to Bokuto’s mouth and grinding his hips down on Daichi’s tongue. As much as Oikawa and Kuroo enjoyed watching their teacher go crazy and whorish with pleasure, their cocks were about to explode. 

“Koushi, open your mouth.” Kuroo demanded. Mindlessly Sugawara complied. 

Slightly he tilted his head back in his pillows and opened his mouth, he reached up and grabbed Kuroo’s cold. Pumping it a little bit before adding a few kisses to the side. 

“Ha-Have-ah fun~” Sugawara opened his mouth fully and flatted his tongue, he placed Kuroo’s tip on his tongue and helped him thrust his cock in his mouth. 

Immediately Kuroo bucked his hips forward, thrusting all his cock inside his teacher's mouth. Moaning blissfully as he felt the back of Sugawara’s throat. He held tightly on the sides of his head, he continued to pump his cock in and out his mouth, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as the pleasure took over his body. 

“Suga-chan~!” Oikawa moaned happily as Sugawara stroked his cock rhythmically. “You are such a great multitasker~” He laughed. 

Roughly, Sugawara jerked Oikawa’s neglected cock, he ran his long fingers up and down, playing with his tip whenever he reached the top. Occasionally he would switch his rhythm and pace, he would go from jerking his cock quickly, with small pumps, to slow, long and dreadfully teasing pumps which drive Oikawa absolutely crazy. 

“Mhmm! Ah!” Sugawara muffled out, he arched his back upwards into Bokuto’s mouth. Just as he was about to cum, something tight wrapped around his base.

“Sir, you can’t be cumming before your students.” Bokuto frowned as he finished tying up the knot. 

After he finished, he continued to suck and oh with his teacher’s cock, he motioned for Oikawa to join him. Soon two tongues were playing with his cock, licking up in different patterns, techniques and pace. Oikawa’s tongue was tender, like always, he teased his cock but gave it so much attention at the same time. On the other hand, Bokuto was aggressive, which was strange with the personality he has - Sugawara honestly thought he would be the sweetest but that wasn’t the case - all his kisses, licks and sucks were meant to send him right over the edge he couldn’t reach. 

The worst part about all of this for Sugawara was the way Daichi fucked his hole with his tongue and fingers, there pleasure, too much pleasure for him to handle. Every spot that was weak to pleasure was pressed, licked, sucked, kissed, probed. Nothing was not in his reach. His four fingers spreading him out perfectly along with his warm, wet tongue. And the other thing that pissed Sugawara off was the fact that Daichi knew he had this effect on him and he knew he was good with his tongue. 

“Ahh… mmphh! Nghph!” Sugawara moaned, he screamed around Kuroo’s cock as he dried orgasmed. Tightly he held onto Kuroo’s wrists for support as his body spasmed in delight and pain as he couldn’t particularly allow out all of his pleasure. 

“Koushi, did you just dry orgasm?” Kuroo gently brushed away his hair from his forward, slicking it back to help cool him down and he wiped away the tears that formed at the side of his eyes. Although all his actions were gentle and kind, he still had his cock deep inside his throat. Thrusting in and out in an inhumane pace, with an abnormally sided cock. 

“Should we stop?” Daichi asked, hesitantly taking himself away from Sugawara’s hole.

Kuroo pulled himself out of his throat to allow Sugawara to speak. As well, Oikawa and Bokuto lifted up from his cock. 

“No…No! I stil-ah haven’t been fucked yet.” Sugawara siad, his voice hoarse and drained. “I'm still not full.” Je added, this drove all the boys absolutely crazy. None of them were unable to contain their excitement. 

Before the students could conjure up who will be the luckily one the fuck Sugawara first, his teacher interrupted their game of rock-paper-scissors to suggest something. It was rather lewd and something they didn’t expect their beloved, sweet - let’s say innocent - maths teacher to suggest. 

“I don’t mind if there’s two up here and two down there, do you understand what I mean, boys?” 

-

“Ahh! Yes! Daichi~” 

First Daichi thrusted his cock in, he gave Sugawara time to adjust to his size before allowing Bokuto in. Truthfully he did spend a little too long stretching him out for his size, he knew Sugawara’s hole was capable of taking both his and Bokuto’s cock immediately. However he just wanted to have some alone time with his delightful teacher, he just wanted to feel his hole clench around him, he wanted to feel the softness of his walls and he just wanted to be the one to make him go crazy. 

“Fuck! Bokuto! You’re such a big-ah boy!” Sugawara moaned, he laid flat against Bokuto’s chest and gave him a sloppy kiss. “I love your cock, Bokuto. Do I still sound biased to you? Thrust it all in-ahh! Just lik-ah yes! Feels so good~!” 

Upon hearing Sugawara’s filthy words, Bokuto thrusted his hip up into his teacher and held him down on his body, he kissed at his shoulder and bit down harshly. He left a couple marks around his neck, underneath his jaw and on his shoulders. 

As Bokuto thrusted out, Daichi thrusted in, it was weird at first feeling his best friend’s cock slide up against his but gradually it added a stimulus which was unexpected. 

Gripping Sugawara’s hips Bokuto sat up, the new position made Bokuto’s cockhead hit his sweet spot directly, it stabbed right into it. The sudden pleasure caused Sugawara to tighten around Daichi and Bokuto, this made both the students go numb in the head. Sugawara's hole had a way of putting them under a spell. 

“Sir, you can’t be only focusing on us, you have Oikawa and Kuroo to play with.” Bokuto whispered in his ear, he kissed underneath his ear. Admittedly Bokuto loved kissing and messing around with his teacher’s ears. 

“Koushi, open up, I didn’t get to finish inside earlier.” Kuroo rubbed his thumb on his lower lip, he forced it open by adding minimal pressure to his lower moist lips, Oikawa added a few fingers in his mouth. He searched around his mouth with his slender fingers, he tapped and played with his soft tongue. 

“I can’t wait,” Oikawa breathed. 

Gladly Sugawara took both his students’ cocks into his grasp and started to pump their bases, slow and steady. Bringing them closer to his mouth, he edged his tongue between the tips, he licked and sucked on both their tips till their heads were clean of precum. 

Slowly, he inched their cocks into his mouth, only their tips could fit in his mouth at first. So he only dealt with them for the time being. He bobbed his head up and down quickly, he swirled and wiggled his tongue around the heads of their cocks, gathering up their precum yet again and swallowing every drop of them. 

“Ahh! Boku-stop biting! Ah! Daichi-not my nipples-don’t-ah! Bite!” Sugawara cried out, the grip on the students’ bases tightening as the familiar feeling in his lower abdomen came back to him. 

Hungrily, he took the boys’ cocks into his mouth yet again and he bounced up and down on Bokuto and Daichi’s cocks. The - dry- orgasm lasted longer than normal, his body felt limp and drained yet his mind wanted more. More of his students’ teasing touches, fucking, licking and kissing. He wanted all of it over and over again. 

“Ah… Kuroo… Oikawa~!” Sugawara melwed, sloppily sucking their cocks, giving them loving kisses and licking up and down each one of them. The hand at their bases fastened and became more desperate, Sugawara wanted to taste his students even if that meant the fun would soon be over. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Koushi!” 

“Suga-chan!” 

Oikawa and Kuroo tangled their fingers into their teacher’s hair, they kept a firm grip on his damped hair as they cummed simultaneously. As they orgasmed they continued to rock their hips into Sugawara’s fist and glide their tips over his tongue. Gratefully Sugawara swallowed their cum, even gathered up the dripping pieces from his cheeks and chin, he licked and sucked his fingers till they were rid of cum. 

“Hap-ah happy?” Sugawara asked innocently.

“Yes.” They replied in unison, both instantly fell into the bed. Even though it was just a blowjob, it completely fucked them, their minds were muddled and their bodies ached. Sugawara was a demon in bed. It was impossible not to feel drained or breathless. 

“Are you worn out? Hehe…” Sugawara teased, he took hold of Kuroo’s limping cock and started to playfully jerk him. 

“Ahh… Sir… I’ve just cummed!” Kuroo whined, he covered his eyes with his arm to hide away his embarrassing expression. 

“Ahh! Bokuto ca-calm! Going back to formalities now?” Sugawara continued. He played with him till he shot his seed for the second time, his back arched, his body spasmed, it was defiant that this orgasm was more intense than the last. 

“Sir…” He muttered. 

Roughly Daichi gripped on Sugawara’s milky thighs, he held them securely and bit down on the shoulder that wasn’t smothered in Bokuto’s spit. A loud moan sounded from him as he soon was coming to his end. The added pleasure of Bokuto’s cock gliding passing him whenever he thrusted in or out did not help him be able to contain his climax any longer. On top of that, Sugawara’s insides were so warm, soft and inviting, his hole twitched and stretched effortlessly around him. 

Anyone would be mad to not cum immediately from this.

“Sugawara! Fuck! Ahh! Fuck!” He screamed one last time before releasing all his cum inside his teacher, a delighted moan came from Sugawara as he felt his insides get drenched in his student’s cum.

“Nice… Daichi… very nice…” Sugawara leaned forward, he planted a gentle kiss on his lips before he allowed the young boy to rest. 

“Fucking finally!” Bokuto removed himself from under his teacher and climbed atop of him. 

It wasn’t long till Bokuto thrusted back into his teacher. Daichi’s cum and absence of his cock made it easier and much more pleasurable than it already was. “Jesus, Sir, you’re so wet inside!” Bokuto groaned in pleasure, he held onto one of his legs and bright it over his shoulder, he kissed from his ankle down as he continued to fuck him. There was a trail of bite and live bites that scattered down his leg. 

Sugawara should’ve known that Bokuto wasn’t the easiest one to put to sleep.

“Ahh! Bokuto~ Too good! Fuck me deeper!” 

“As you wish.” 

In time with his deep thrust, Bokuto pulled off the bind that restricted Sugawara’s cock from releasing. The unexpected freedom caused Sugawara to shout and curse in pleasure, his whole body twitched and instantly went limp. As soon as it was off, the much needed orgasm poured out of him in various ways. Screaming. Cumming. Cursing. And begging. 

Relentlessly Bokuto fucked his teacher till he soon reached his limit. It wasn’t long after Sugawara but long enough to make his teacher cum again. He would’ve lasted longer if it was for Daichi’s cum making it easier to thrust in and out and the lewd sounds that filled the room. The room was filled with squelches, moans and silent pleads. 

“Ahh fuck Sir!” 

-

“Bokuto, you are a maniac.” Sugawara whispered to himself, he stroked his lower back as he walked to his school chair. “I thought you were the innocent one, you sadistic prick.” He continued. “It felt good- no, you are angry… but…”


	21. Kita x Osamu | feminisation | bunny boy | punishment | rough | flogging | I’m not dead 😃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my slimes, I’m back from the dead. I have finally finished my mock exams, which I have failed. So I will be back to writing the shittest smut know to man. 
> 
> Let’s start off with Kita railing Osamu

A light knock sounded at Kita’s front door, for a moment he hesitated to answer, he hoped the visitor would leave believing he was out. However, the knocks continued, with a heavy, annoyed sigh, he marched over to his door. Angered. He grasped the door handle, twisted and yanked the door open, revealing a very upset Osamu. 

The corners of his eyes were a rosy pink and his lips were in a pout. His head hung low, his eyes directed to his fidgeting feet and his hands which were holding a suitcase. Kita looked at him questionably, he wanted to inquire, but it was clear something bad happened. 

“What happened?” Kita asked, opening a door wider for the boy to enter. 

With tears running down his face, he answered, “Atsum-Atsumu got mad at me and kicked me out!” More tears ran down his face. This was a strange sight, usually Atsumu would be the one caught crying. Honestly, Kita never thought in his life he would see Osamu like this; in this pathetic state. 

“Come in,” He mumbled, taking the suitcase from Osamu’s hands. “Do you want to talk about it?” He questioned, using his baby-voice, that he only ever used on the twins. 

Sheepishly Osamu shook his head, he looked like a lost puppy who has been disowned by its master. Kita quite liked the sight; it made him want to make Osamu cry more. 

“Sit down on the couch, let me get you some water.” Kita placed his suitcase on the floor and made his way into the kitchen. All that could run through his mind as the dripping sound of the tap hit the metal surface of the sink was Osamu’s broad chest and fat thighs. 

Respectfully, he knew that this wasn’t the time to think of his junior in such a way. Despite this, he blamed Osamu for being too sexy and cute at the same time. It wasn’t Kita’s fault for enjoying the sight of his plump chest squeeze together, creating a cleavage; it’s all Osamu’s. 

Regretfully and annoyingly, Kita’s cock hardened at his lewd thoughts. He bent over his counter and screamed into his arm to silence the dirty thoughts in his head. 

Water. 

Taking care of Osamu. Not in that way.

That was what was important right now. Not his thighs or fuckable chest. 

“Osamu?” Kita called. When he came back from the kitchen, Osamu was not found on the couch. He called again, but he didn’t receive an answer. “Did he leave?” He mumbled to himself. “No, I didn’t hear the door.” Kita continued to talk to himself. “He’s probably in the toilet.”

More time passed and Osamu still hadn't come back from the ‘toilet’, whatever was happening was worrying Kita greatly. Kita gave it five more minutes till he investigated. As soon as those five minutes were up, he shot up from his seat and started searching around his apartment. 

First he checked the toilet, he wasn’t in there. And then he checked the bathroom, he wasn’t in there either. He searched around the whole apartment, and yet he couldn’t find him. The only place he didn’t check was his bedroom, but who would intrude in his room? Atsumu and Osamu knew entering his bedroom meant instant punishment. 

Slowly, Kita opened his bedroom door, he looked around his room, his eyes immediately fixated on the sight before him. A smirk played on his lips and his tongue made little clicks of disappointment. 

“Osamu…” He shook his head. 

On the floor, kneeling, was Osamu wearing bunny ears with a bunny-tail plug and lingerie. The bunny ears and tail matched perfectly with his dark brown hair, the lingerie fitted his skin tone perfectly. Red against his body matched him so well, it brought out his sexiness. However, it looked cute. Osamu didn’t have the same sexual confidence as Atsumu so whenever Osamu tried, it was adorable and extremely erotic. 

“Master…” Osamu called, crawling over to his feet, he stuck out his arse and made sure Kita got a good view of his nipple chafing against the lacey fabric. “Play with me… Make me feel good, Master.” 

“First, you break my rules,” Kita kneeled down to his level, placing his index under his chin and forcing him to stare up at him. “Then, you demand your Master, without a please, to fuck you like a whore. Do you think that’s acceptable, Miss Bunny?” 

“I’m sorry, Master, please punish me, I’ve been a bad bunny.” 

Kita rolled his eyes, all his actions were intentional, it was obvious that Osamu wanted to be punished and held. The look on his face, his rosy cheeks and fuzzy eyes, showed his need for his cock. And a couple spanks. 

“Get on the bed, on all fours and spread your lovely arse for me.” Kita demanded, walking over to his chest of wonders. Immediately, Osamu complied, he sunk himself on the bed, digging his knees into the mattress and placing his hands on either of his cheeks, he spread them apart, just like Kita demanded. 

After gathering the toys he intended to use for the evening, he walked over to the bed and stood over where Osmau’s arse was on display. 

With his cold fingers, he feels around his stuffed hole, he smirked at how it twitched and writhed under his touch. The most lewd place on Osamu’s body was his hole, it was so needy and desperate all the time, whatever went in, it never wanted it to leave. It gapes and clenches around anything. 

“Wiggle your tail for me, show me how excited you are.” 

Osamu shook his hips lightly, causing the toy inside him to move a little. A loud gasp sounded from Osamu as he did so, Kita continued to smirk at the sight. Goosebumps formed on his skin and his body writhed at the feeling of the toy brushing against his prostate. 

“So excited… My little bunny is so happy to get fucked.” 

Teasingly, Kita licked around his swollen rim and forced the toy deeper inside of him. To add to the stimulation, he exaggerated the sounds of his lips against his skin. Osamu’s top half crashed against the mattress at the sudden pleasure, his hands struggled to hold on, they shook and clawed his squishy flesh. A chuckle sounded from Kita, causing a vibration to shoot throughout his body, straight back down to his cock which had thick droplets of precum dripping from it. 

“Tasty as always.” Kita complimented, tapping his arse. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked over at Osamu who was still in bliss. Loudly, he tapped his lap, quietly demanding Osamu to bend over his lap. Osamu did what he Master wanted, laying across his lap and sticking his arse out for his punishment. 

“Be a good boy and take your punishment.” 

“Ah-“ Osamu moaned, feeling the leather material bruise his arse.

In the beginning, the hits were slow and mild, gradually, as Kita started to get into it, the hits became more brutal and harsh. Each cheek got its fair share of hits. Every time the flogger would come into contact with Osamu’s squishy cheeks, he would scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Kita scrunched up a ball of Osamu’s hair and pulled his head backwards so he could see the filthy expression Osamu was making. In return, Osamu let out a loud whimper and his dick spilled more of its seed on Kita’s thigh. 

“You’re not supposed to enjoy your punishment.” Kita reminded him with the harshest hit of the night, Osamu’s body jolted forward and his back arched higher. 

The pain echoed through his body, filling all his veins with pleasure. His body numbed from a moment as the sudden increase in pleasure lessened. However, he didn’t have time to rest as Kita gave him another bruising hit. Soon his cock calculated this pleasure, it twitched and yearned for more of the pain. Kita wasn’t one to deny his sweet bunny of this pleasure, he gave it to him the way he wanted. Bruising, reddening and swelling his beautiful skin. 

“Ahh! Master! M-More! I wa-want more!” Osamu screamed out, humping Kita’s thigh desperately as he orgasmed from the pain, spilling all his thick cum on Kita’s trousers. 

“What am I going to do with you? You’re worse than you whorish brother.” 

Kita threw the flogger to the side, he grabbed Osamu by the waist and sat him properly on his lap. He unhooked the bra he was wearing, he gently took the material off, he scraped his fingers smooth skin as he pulled down the straps. 

“I love your tits, Osamu. Your tits definitely surpass all of your friends and your brother’s.” He cupped his chest, squeezing the squishy yet firm pecs. Kita played with his pecs, pulling them together and pulling them apart, he enjoyed how easily he could play with them.

“Sir, don’t say such embarrassi-ah! Sir! Don- lick!” 

Kita refused to listen to his plea, he flattened his tongue against one of his intincing nipples. He hugged his lips around it, he sucked it as he flicked his tongue around it. His hands clasped his arse, one hand spread his cheek and the other began to thrust the bunny tail in and out of his hole. 

“Ahh! Master! It feels so good! I-“ Osamu hugged his senpai, he pressed his face unintentionally more into his chest. Kita smirked and relentlessly played with him. Thrusting the toy in and out, slow but sometimes he would go fast, he left Osamu to question his next moves. He licked strips of spit up and down his chest, he left an array of bites and purple marks, he enjoyed nipping around his swollen, overly played nipples. 

“Say I want Master to fuck my cute pussy. Say it and I will grant it.” Kita picked up Osamu and placed him on the bed with force, he took hold of both his wrist and put them above his head. He lowered his face to his and waited for his answer, patiently. 

“Fuck my cute pussy, master.” Osamu obeyed.

“My wish is your command.” 

With force Kita pulled out the tail, he didn’t waste time in replacing it with his throbbing cock. He kissed his tip on his needy hole, it gaped, twitched and clenched around the pressure of his tip. Slowly he thrusted his cock in, he took it slow, he edged in his cock inch by inch. Even though, Osamu wanted him to fuck him harder and faster. 

Once his cock was all the way in, he allowed it to rest in there for a while. He moved around his hips, thrusting inside of him, he didn’t pull out his cock. As he teased Osamu’s insides, he bent down and gave him a kiss, he aggressively penetrated his tongue in his drooling mouth. He silenced the whimpers and moans with his lips. 

“Ahhh!” Osamu moaned. 

Kita pulled away from his lips, he held Osamu’s thick thighs against his chest - he told Osamu to hold them in place - and he thrusted out. Momentarily, he let his tip rest at his entrance, as Osamu went to beg for more, he was interrupted by his sudden thrust. Kita didn’t his numerous times, leaving Osamu’s body to expect the worse with each thrust. Precum melted down his cock, it created a puddle of cum on his toned stomach. 

“Fuck! Your pussy is so great! I love fucking it.” Kita grunted, throwing his head back in bliss and closing in his eyes to fully capture the feeling of Osamu’s hole clenching and messing around with his cock. “Fuck!” He groaned. 

“I love your cock, Master! Ah! It’s so big-ah!” 

With those sweet words, Kita pulled back his hips in a fast motion and thrusted them forward, aiming to get in deep - which he did. His thrust progressively got meaner and deeper, he hit parts inside Osamu which he thought were untouchable. His body responded well to each of these new encounters. In response his body writhed, jolted and his mouth couldn’t stop moaning, no words were forming except for the occasional incoherent praise. 

“Ma-ster cu-cumming! Cu-ah! Euh!” Osamu screamed, scratching at Kita’s back. He moved his hips against Kita’s to help him finish off. 

Soon, Osamu was screaming and crying, he cummed on both their chests. His body wanted more of Kita but he was too tired for another round, he hasn’t gotten fucked like that in ages. His body was left in a deep orgasm for a while, Kita fucked him gently through his needed oragsm. 

“Mas-Master hasn’t cummed… you can fuck me here if you want…” Osamu squeezed his pecs together and pointed at his mouth as an invitation which Kita gladly took.

Osamu hugged his pecs around Kita’s twitching cock and he stuck out his tongue. Kita thrusted his hips back and forth, he moaned quietly and cured to himself when he felt his tip press against his wet, soft tongue. Osamu licked and sometimes gave it a kiss, which drove Kita absolutely mad. The feeling of his soft flesh brushing his cock, was driving Kita crazy, his cock couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to cum. 

He held Osamu’s head, and pulled his head down on his cock, he fucked his mouth aggressively till his semen followed his throat. He fucked it roughly till his orgasm completely left his body.

-

“Kita-san…” Osamu rested his head on his chest. 

“Yes?” 

“Do I still need to have this toy in my arse?”

“If you’re staying with me for a week, you’re going to be my pet.”


	22. Hinata x Akaashi | Omegaverse | Nesting | Heat | Hanjob | Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi = Heat and Needing dick   
> Hinata = finding him and getting hard

A sudden urge of heat infiltrated Akaashi’s system, his chest began to gently heave and sweat started to form on his skin, drenching him. Nervously, he looked around the court, trying to see if anyone had spotted his heat or smelt his leaking pheromones. No heads turned in his direction nor where the alphas became unstable. 

Akaashi ran out of the gym before anything bad would happen to him, he trusts his friends who are alphas however he doesn’t trust their instincts, which are more powerful than any willpower. 

He needed to find somewhere to calm his heat, he needed a secure place away from alphas but still had the smell of one nearby. Quickly he ran to the dormitories on the campus, he allowed his instincts to find a safe space, his mind was too blank to even recall his steps or remember where he was. 

Finally he found somewhere where his pheromones seemed relaxed and calm, he smothered himself into the quilt of the alpha’s bed. Eagerly he brought the smell up to his nose and took long, deep breaths in. The smell seemed familiar but he couldn’t figure out who these sweet pheromones belonged to. All his brain could do at that moment was think of how delightful the smell was and the wetness between his legs. 

Akaashi reached down between his legs, he brought his shorts and boxers mid thigh. He curled himself into a ball with the quilt pushed against his nose. Gently he started to play with himself to the smell of the unknown alpha. He inserted two fingers in easily, he let out a rough moan as he untouched hole stretched around his inexperienced, slender fingers. 

“Ah-ah!” He moaned, he muffled his screams with the bedding, bringing it closer to face as the pleasure gradually increased. “I want more~” 

Adding a third finger in caused a shoot of pleasure to run through his veins, his body felt limp and tired from bliss. Large lumps of precum dribbled down his cock, it tickled Akaashi a little bit but he wasn’t too focused on the feeling. 

Needily Akaashi rocked his hips against the mattress and fingered himself rougher, he thrusted his skinny fingers in and out in a hurry. Desperately he wanted to cum, but he knew his fingers weren’t enough for this. 

“Akaashi, are you okay?” A familiar voice asked, a small hand reached for his shoulder for comfort. 

“Hinata, what are-practice isn’t over.” Akaashi ignored his question and asked one of his own in hopes he wouldn’t ask further questions. 

“You walked off so I wanted to see how you were,” Hinata said with a tiny blush on his cheeks. “Why are you in my bed?” 

This took a moment for Akaashi to process, he looked at the bed and up at Hinata a couple of times trying to comprehend the situation. He never knew that Hinata, small Hinata, was an alpha. Why do alphas come in all sizes nowadays? Well he’s the one to talk, when he’s a 6ft omega. 

“Fuck it… come here.” Akaashi had no way of responding, instead of telling the truth and/or telling Hinata of his random visit. He pulled the ginger down to his level and gave him a kiss. 

Instantly his body reacted to the kiss, it was the greatest kiss of all time due to Hinata’s inexperience and it being his first time. However Akaashi’s heat made the kiss more desirable. 

“Akaashi! I can’t kiss you… Aren’t you dating Bokuto?” Hinata pushed him away. 

“No! Can everyone stop thinking that!” He shouted, he shook his head furiously to further emphasise his point. 

“But you’re my senpai I-I can’t do thi-“

Akaashi aggressively pulled Hinata down on the bed in between his legs, he levelled his sharp gaze with Hinata and brought his lips inches from his lips. “You’re really going to neglect your senpai when he is asking for help?” Akaashi teased, he reached his hand down between his thighs and brought it up to show Hinata his arousal. “Your sloppy kiss caused this, you need to take responsibility.” 

Hesitantly Hinata touched Akaashi’s exposed chest, he squeezed down gently and rubbed his thumb over his throbbing nipple; he was only following what he had heard from others and/or what he had watched. A moan of satisfaction escaped Akaashi’s lips as hinata started to play with him, his cock and his leaking ass responded well to his minimal movements. 

Akaashi grabbed his other hand and placed it at the entrance of his hole, he whispered words of encouragement into his ear and he thrusted two of his fingers in. 

“Pump them in and out, in an-ah-ah like that!” Akaashi moaned, he wrapped his arms around Hinata’s small frame and pulled him closer to him. He rested his head on his shoulder and bit down whenever an unbearable shoot of pleasure shot through him. “Fuck me… Hinata!” Akaashi breathed, he gently rocked his hips down on his fingers and wiggled his hips to help Hinata find his sweet spot. 

“Akaashi, I’m-I’m-I’m…” 

“It’s okay I will help you.” 

Akaashi reached into Hinata’s shorts, which had a wet patch from precum, and slowly began to pump him. Surprisingly Hinata wasn’t small considering his size and he didn’t cum just from a simple touch which was an even bigger surprise. 

“Akaashi~” Hinata cried as he felt his tip being teased with. Akaashi slender fingers toyed with his tip, he circled his long fingers around his tip and dug them into his slit. “Akaashi please, no, no teasing me.” He continued to cry. 

Hinata thrusted his fingers in and out of Akaashi like he was told, he did it rough and fast. His coarse yet smooth fingers drove Akaashi crazy, the feeling of his eager fingers trying to reach his prostate, they barely skimmed the edge of it sometimes. And the feeling of his small hand around his chest, playing with his nipples and squeezing his pecs made his body heat up more and drive him to his climax. 

“Suck on my chest.” Akaashi demanded, Hinata looked questionably at Akaashi but he didn’t reject his demand. He gave his left nipple a hesitant lick, he looked up at Akaashi to make sure if he was doing it correctly. In response Akaashi eagerly nodded. 

Hinata gave each of his nipples equal treatment, he licked and bit softly at them. He kissed around his nipples and marked around his chests; honestly he didn’t know what he was doing but Akaashi moans gave him the assurance that he was doing things correctly. 

“Akaashi, I’m going to… Akaashi!” Hinata bit around his nipples as he climaxed, the mixed feelings of pleasure and pain fought within Akaashi’s blissful state.

“I’m cumming too, ahh-Hinata!” Akaashi soon joined Hinata, he bounced up and down on Hinata’s fingers, wiggled his hips and rubbed his own nipples in tip with Hinata. 

-

“Next time, my sweet Shoyo, I will show you how grateful you are to be an alpha.”


	23. Ushijima x Sakusa | Incubus Sakusa | Dirty Talk | Possessive Sakusa | Ear Kink (?) Idk what it’s called when someone likes their ears to be toyed with ffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [how sakusa be moaning ft Ushijima grunts](https://youtube.com/watch?v=a328fzUbnQU)
> 
> It’s not the VAs it’s just my pure imagination

Ushijima woke up from his deep sleep as he felt something warm around his cock. The warmth was moving up and down with small twists and little licks. He let out a low grunt as something cold wrapped around his base and jerked him. The mysterious person beneath the sheet continued to toy with him, messing with his tip and accidentally scraping their sharp teeth up and down his cock.

Pulling the sheet up, Ushijima let out an unexpected gasp and his eyes widened a little, he did not expect to see his junior do lewd things with such a pleasurable expression. 

“Kiyoomi?” He muttered, he pulled at his thick black hair to draw him off his cock and levelled his clouded gaze with his. 

At first Ushijima didn’t notice Sakusa’s change in appearance due to the darkness, slowly as his eyes became accustomed to the darkness he noticed the little tail that swayed behind his back, the adorable horns on his head and the sharp teeth that were too big for his mouth. 

Calmly, Ushijima sat up and pulled Sakusa closer to him to examine him more. Gently he placed his hand under his chin and titled his head, obediently Sakusa moved his head. 

“What are you?” He inquired, running his thumb over his wet, swollen lips. “Answer me.” He ordered. 

“I’m an… incubus,” He replied, he averted his gaze from Ushijima. “I need… I need your semen to survive… and I love Wakatoshi, so I wanted to do it with the one I lo-“ 

Ushijima saw Sakusa was clearly getting embarrassed so to calm his anxiety he forced his lips onto his and gave him a deep kiss. It wasn’t perfect because Sakusa wasn’t replying due to shock. However it was enough to make the incubus weak at his knees 

Removing his lips from Sakusa’s, he moves them to his neck where he trailed up kisses to his ear. With his thumb and index he massaged his lobes and heavily he breathed into his ear, this made Sakusa crumble in his arms. His body instantly warmed up and his cock throb from the teasing of his weak ears. 

“So you need my cock to survive?” He playfully asked. 

“Wakatoshi…” Sakusa melted.

“So cute.” Ushijima cooed, wiping the corners of his watery eyes. “I haven’t even done that much and you are crying from pleasure, so sweet.”

With a heavy grip Ushijima forced Sakusa’s legs down on his chest and spread them enough for him. He removed one of his hands from his thighs and placed his index at his hole. Teasingly he rubbed his finger around the entrance, he spat down to create a lube and then thrusted his finger in. 

“It’s soft inside and it’s stretched, did you play with yourself already? Or are all incubi this loose?” 

“I stretched myself, stop embarrassing me!” Sakusa whined, he covered his face with his hands to hide the visible blush on his cheeks.

Ushijima continued to play with his hole, thrusting his fingers in and out at a steady pace to keep Sakusa comfortable. As much as he wanted to tease the incubus it was clear this was his first time and he didn’t want to destroy his first time. And he was conscientious about his deep feelings for him, Ushijima wasn’t so simple minded that he couldn’t see Sakusa's love and admiration - he just chose to ignore it. 

As he pumped his fingers in and out, he twisted and curled his fingers inside in search for that spot he knew would drive Sakusa crazy. Wiggling his finger deep, pressing on his inner walls and scissoring his fingers around, he finally found it. He knew when Sakusa’s hips raised and a loud moan creeped out of him. 

“‘Toshi please put it in!” Sakusa demanded politely. 

Without any refusal, Ushijima stroked his cock between the globes of his fine ass to fully erect himself and to tease the incubus a bit before he entered. He kissed his tip on his hole, he rubbed it against it, mixing his precum with his spit. Squelches filled the room due to the loud action. 

“Your body is making such filthy noises, Kiyoomi.” He teased. 

Before Sakusa could respond Ushijima thrusted his cock hard into him. He thrusted all of his cock in till the hilt, he didn’t bother to give the virgin time to adjust to his size by going inch by inch or resting inside for a moment or two. Once all his cock was in, he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward again. 

“You’re so soft inside, you’re eating me up so well.” Ushijima whispered in his ear along with a satisfied moan. In response to this Sakusa unconsciously clenched harder around Ushijima as the stimulus from his ear excited his body. “You like to when I whisper in your ear, ah you do. You tighten up around me whenever I whisper.” 

Sakusa quietly moaned, he didn’t have the strength to retaliate to his words, he used the little strength he had to wrap his arms tightly around Ushijima’s neck to pull him closer. And his little tail snaked around Ushijima’s arm to keep him close to him. 

Gently Ushijima licked around Sakusa’s ear shell as he purposely breathed and moaned loudly, he whispered lewd comments that always caused Sakusa to arch his back and tighten around him. With each praise he received, he would let out an endearing moan and shove his face into the crook of his neck to hide his embarrassment. 

“Your teeth are so cute, and your horns. My adorable demon.” Ushijima murmured, he stroked his thumb along Sakusa’s pointed horns, which were surprisingly more sensitive than he imagined. “If you keep tightening you’re going to rip off my cock.”

“Sorry, Toshi… it feels too good. I love it-it, I love you, Toshi… I love you!” Sakusa moaned, holding tighter on the older man, he possessively held onto as if he was going to disappear if he let go. 

“Sakusa loosen your arms so I can thrust properly.” Ushijima tapped lightly on his arms to further instruct him to let go but Sakusa didn’t want to let go, he shook his head childishly and used his demonic strength to hold him tighter.

“Toshi will disappear if I let go!” Sakusa cried, Ushijima rolled his eyes at his comment and allowed it to be. 

With a couple hard slow thrusts, Sakusa bit down on Ushijima’s shoulder and moaned into his skin as he cummed on both their lower abdomens, he let out moans as he felt Ushijima continue thrusting in and out of him, hitting in his weak spot every time, it was more sensitive due to the previous orgasm. This built up another orgasm for the incubus, he moaned again loudly and lost his breath as the second orgasm hit harder. 

It wasn’t long till Ushijima filled Sakusa up with him cum, he pumped his cock in and out till he had completely lost his high and was emptied. 

-

“You can let go of me now.” Ushijima commented as he attempted to pull away from the demon but he still refused. 

“No we sleep like this.” Sakusa demanded. 

“This is uncomfortable, can you sleep in my arms instead?” 

“Yes!” He excitedly replied with glowing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys and a belated merry Christmas! Sorry for my inactivity, school has been a pain in the ass and mental ting is like 📉📉. I have a lot of drabbles but None are good I will try to update more often. And if I haven’t gotten to your suggestion, I have but it is in currently in the process! Thank you for understanding! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
